Dream Boat
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Maggie Burroughs has won a luxurious cruise to the Caribbean. It was just what she needed...but some unexpected passengers turns her vacation into a disaster! Completed 1st October 2007
1. Bon Voyage

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NoES or any of the characters involved or any of the other characters or their respective films…

**Summary:** (Sequel to _Love is in the Air_) Maggie Burroughs has won a luxurious cruise to the Caribbean…the sun, sea, sexy waiters at her beck and call. Sounds like paradise…or is it?

**Chapter 1: **Bon Voyage

It was a pleasant summer's afternoon at New York Harbour. Docked at the bay was a huge magnificent cruise liner called the 'Ship of Dreams' ready to begin it's voyage along the eastern coast of America to the Caribbean where it would be docked for three days for it's passengers to taste and experience the exotic nightlife and traditions of the infamous islands. It was painted in beautiful pearl white and its name was written along each side in dazzling gold paint.

One of its lucky passengers was Dr Maggie Burroughs. Excitement flowed through her veins as she pulled her black suitcase behind her heading towards the main checking point to board the luxurious boat. She smiled as she chatted on her cell phone to her close friend Tracy back in Central City Ohio, "I can't believe it Trace! I'm actually going to go on a cruise. It's always been a dream of mine to go on a vacation like this!"

"It's unreal…too unreal. Man, I wish I was there with you!" Tracy mumbled.

"Now, don't be jealous" Maggie teased.

Her friend laughed, "I'm not jealous…well, not that much. Anyway, what was the question again that you had to answer to win this cruise?"

Maggie frowned. She didn't want to remember that disastrous event again. "Well" she began slowly, "The question was what was the worst romantic evening of my life and so ultimately I said that it was that infamous night at the Starlight Restaurant in Springwood"

"Oh, yes" Tracy giggled, "I remember. You had that unexpected blind date with Chucky and that asshole was there too!"

"Yeah, that's the one" she breathed, "All I can say is _never again_"

"At least this time you'll be on your own with loads of hunky men to take your pick from!"

Maggie nodded and glanced at several gorgeous tanned men that passed her on their way to the check in post, "Oh yes there are. I think I'm going to be lucky on this cruise, if you get my meaning"

Tracy smiled, "Yeah. Look, I'll let you go. Have fun and take care"

"Thanks. I'll ring you and Doc tomorrow. Bye" she quickly snapped her phone shut and followed two tall muscled men towards a large building that was more than likely the boarding check point.

She swiftly dished out her boarding pass and ticket for her grand prize and soon was following a long corridor towards the various parts of the ship of which to board. As she walked passed the beautiful men that leisurely took their time towards the boat she couldn't help but smile, trying to grab their attention. She got several nods and some of the men seemed to ignore her altogether and were only interested in talking to their male counterparts. For one thing Maggie did notice that there were quite a lot of men and she had hardly come across a woman or a child. Perhaps the other female and children passengers were boarding the ship in another part.

At the front of the line a rather chirpy voice greeted each passenger as they finally boarded the cruise liner. The owner of that voice was Randy Peters, a young entertainment organiser upon the cruise liner and was extremely popular with the guest. He cracked jokes and made each passenger relaxed and content as they looked forward to the voyage. Maggie was taken aback not just by his cheerful manner but also by his luminous lime green Hawaiian shirt. "Hello, and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Maggie Burroughs" she replied, smiling.

"Oh! Miss Burroughs! You were the one that won!" Randy screeched, "Congratulations! Welcome to the ship of _your_ dreams!"

"Thank you. Mr…?"

He grinned and shook her hand firmly, "Just call me Randy" He glanced over to his colleague and nodded for him to continue welcoming the guests on board and then gestured for Maggie to follow.

"OK. So, Randy…what is your job on this fantastic ship?"

"I'm the entertainment organiser. So, any enquiries or questions just ask me and I'll fill you in on everything you need to know!"

Maggie gave a curt nod and enquiringly watched as he walked in front of her through the corridors. She cocked her head to the side. He definitely was walking in a very _womanly_ like manner and the way gestured with his hands as he talked. It was very larger-than-life.

But she had to be jumping to conclusions. It had to be her nerves and how thrilled she was. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

Suddenly Randy twisted his head over his shoulder and smiled, "Would you like to know a little about the cruise liner?"

She nodded.

"Well, it was built late last year and has one thousand cabins. There are two large swimming pools on the top deck and a Jacuzzi along with a mini golf course, a games room where you can play pool, billiards, chest and other board games and a small table tennis room. There is also a cinema, a library, and a promenade that goes the length of the ship with various small bars, restaurants, shops and other amenities.

And just two months ago the Casino opened and has been a major hit with the last two cruises"

"Oh" Maggie beamed, "That sounds wonderful!"

"There is a buffet for breakfast between 8am and 10.30am in the main dining area. The lunch is between 12.30 and 2pm, while the dinner is between 5pm and 7.30pm. But if you so desire you can go to the restaurants on the promenade and have your meals there. Oh, here we are"

Maggie slowed down and gave a quick glance at the door number.

**_428_**

She blinked. For a split second she had thought it said. 1428.

Her attention rapidly turned to Randy as he used a small card, which was key to her cabin to open the door. He slowly pushed it into a small slit such, as a credit card machine would have. A small green light appeared above the lock and slowly Randy eased the door opened.

What she saw caused Maggie's jaw to pop open in awe. The room was beyond her wildest dreams. A double sized bed was against the wall to her immediate right that was covered in cream silk sheets. Facing the bed was a 28" inch TV with DVD player a silver hi-fi system underneath. To the side of the TV was a cabinet filled with the latest in DVD and CD titles. Her eyes then fell on the oak mini bar in the corner of the room which several wine, pint and shot glasses all waiting to be filled.

"Oh…my…god" was all that Maggie could whisper.

"What?" Randy gasped, believing something was wrong with the room.

"Nothing…it's just amazing. I love it!"

He gave a hearty chuckle and gestured her over to the cream curtains and pulled them across to reveal a fairly large balcony with a small oval table and two chairs. Upon the table was a silver bucket filled with ice and a huge bottle of champagne. "Now, before I leave I must inform you that you are to be guest at the Captain's table in a few nights time"

"The Captain's guest?" she exclaimed, stunned at this piece of news.

Randy gave a small nod, "Yes. Did they not tell you in your letter about the other details of your prize?"

"No"

"It's just that you are the Captain's guest and also you have an extra $500 spending money!" he chirped and handed over a cheque.

"Oh…thank you very much" she murmured and smiled in utter appreciation.

He smiled back and rummaged in his over sized Bermuda shorts for his cell phone, "Here is my phone number if you wish to contact me throughout the trip in case you need me and if it is OK may I have your number if I need to contact you?"

"Of course" Maggie responded and swiftly they exchanged numbers.

"I'll let you get settled in" the entertainment organiser flashed that pearly white smile of his and headed towards the door, "Ta-ra sweetie!"

Maggie gave a quick wave and closed the door after him. He sure was delightful and very helpful. She gave a high squeal of pleasure and bounced towards the stylish bathroom that was apparently was very expensive to make. The tiles were of an ivory colour and the taps of the sink and of the bath were gold plated to her wonder. She delicately ran a hand over several neatly folded towels that had Ship of Dreams embodied at the corner in gold. It was beautiful and would look stunning in her _own_ bathroom!

Slowly she moved back into her bedroom and curiously browsed through the rows and rows of CDs and finally picked one that suited the beginning of her vacation.

She popped it into the CD player and pressed play and advanced to the balcony where she cracked open the bubbly and began to relax as the soothing sounds of Rod Stewart's _We Are Sailing _filled the room and filtered out onto the balcony. She pensively gazed out onto the New York that silently moved pass as the ship began on its voyage. It was perfect.

Or was it _too_ perfect?


	2. Unexpected Passenger

**Chapter Two: **Unexpected Passenger

The sun loomed over the horizon, casting a hazy orange glow across the ocean. The view was breathtaking for Maggie as she sat at the small table on her balcony, sipping a mug of coffee. Her head was slightly sore from the overindulgence from the previous night on champagne and mini bottles of wine from mini-bar. But she didn't mind, she would have the whole day to relax and rejuvenate.

Her gaze turned into the room towards the door where a small leaflet was pushed under the rim. She stood and stretched her arms as she wandered over to lift it from the floor.

It simply stated the weather forecast for the day ahead.

_**Sunny spells throughout the day with a light breeze. Highest temperature of 25 degrees Celsius**_.

Maggie smiled, thinking of how she needed a good tan and this would be the perfect opportunity for it. She scurried towards her suitcase and started to change into a cream bikini that was covered by a white tank top and jean shorts. Her brunette hair was tied back from her face and she then began to organise her beach bag with the items of sun-cream, towel and a pair of sunglasses.

Once outside her cabin Maggie put on her sexiest smile and headed down the corridor, hoping to receive some interest in any of the hunky men on board. For some reason she felt like a teenager again, out on the look for any cute guy. Soon she caught a glimpse of two gorgeous men heading in her direction. Calmly she took a deep breath and flirtatiously fluttered her eyelashes, hoping to gain their attention. Both men glanced at her and gave a curt nod and mumbled hello, but continued on their way. The child psychologist twisted around to them, mouth agape in amazement. What was it with the guys on this boat? What did she have to do to get their attention, run around stark naked?

_Perhaps._

A hearty voice boomed from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see the energetic Randy trotting towards her, "Dr Burroughs, good morning! You seem a little bit lost…"

She grinned, "Yes. I guess I am. I'm need of some food. Hopefully it'll help me recover from my little drinking session last night"

He linked his arm through hers and lead her down the corridor, "I'm just on the way there too"

"Thank you" Maggie muttered. Soon they had arrived at a large buffet restaurant that had lines of men queuing up to get some breakfast. Her stomach grumbled as she sniffed the aroma of the food. She was in need of a good fry up and a strong mug of coffee!

But before she ventured over she had a good look at the tables scattered throughout the large room. There was no doubt about it, it seemed that she was the only woman in the room. "Um…" she began, turning to Randy who was busy chatting to a tall African American two tables down from her.

"Are you sure it fits Tony?" the entertainment organiser asked.

The man replied in a deep voice, "It fits like a glove. All I need is to get a pair of shoes and that is me ready"

"Excuse me?" Maggie interrupted.

Randy whirled around, apologetically smiling, "I'm sorry Dr Burroughs" he glanced at his friend, muttering a goodbye.

Maggie shifted on her feet nervously, "I was just wondering…where are the women and children on this cruise?"

He scratched his head, puzzled. "I'm not sure what you mean"

She bit her lip, thinking of how to continue. "Um, what I mean is that ever since I've arrived on this cruise liner I haven't yet seen a child or another woman. Is there any women on this boat?"

"Well" he smirked, "There is…_you_. Unless you're not telling me something?"

Maggie gasped, shaking her head. "Oh, no. I'm definitely a woman. _100 percent woman_"

He gave a curt nod and gently clasped her hand, tugging her other to a free table near the window. "I think you better sit down. The reason why there are no women or children on this boat is…" he then leaned down to whisper into her ear.

As he explained the reason behind the lack of women on the boat all the colour on Maggie's face rapidly faded, the news stunning her as a shrill shriek left her throat.

He stood and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze, "I'll get you some coffee…or maybe something a little stronger"

She mutely nodded and stared wide- eyed at the men dotted about the room, talking and laughing amongst themselves. This wasn't happening; it had to a dream…a very bad one.

**X X X X X**

Sometime later deep in the bowels of the ship an exhausted teenager wearily trudged along the engine room. His sweaty hand ran through his short black hair while his free hand randomly pushed a few buttons on a work panel that operated the huge engine powering the boat. "Sir" he shouted over to his commanding officer, "I've completed the mid-check"

"OK Evans. You can go on your lunch now. 30 minutes"

The young man Simon Evans nodded and walked through the engine room towards a small kitchenette area near the entrance. Stifling a yawn he settled in his seat at the back of room, considering on getting a few minutes sleep. He sure needed it seeing as he hadn't had a good night's rest in what seemed like forever. Well, how could he? He lived in Springwood and was constantly harassed and hunted in his nightmares by that maniac Freddy Krueger.

Even though he was hundreds of miles away from Springwood, he was still uneasy of falling asleep and had been staying awake for the past several nights and it was beginning to take its toll on him.

Slowly his eyes fluttered close and soon the soon of his fellow engineers talking and chatting away faded to be replaced by the ear-splitting screeching of metal upon metal.

Freddy Krueger's glove.

Simon jolted out of his seat stumbling forward to his knees as he wildly looked from side to side. His mouth popped open in horror, his body shaking with ultimate fear as his eyes gazed at the figure of Freddy Krueger looming a few feet in front of him.

"If it isn't the little sailor boy Simon" Freddy growled, eyes full of hatred for the young man, "You decided to go sailing on one of the seven seas?"

Simon jerked back, dread soaring through his veins. He quietly hoped that someone would wake him up, really soon.

Freddy clicked his blades, spraying them wide as he advanced towards the terrified lad, "I've come to _cut_ your maiden voyage short"

Simon froze on the spot, sensing the heat of the furnace behind him. This was a way to wake up! Instinctively he slammed his hand against the hot metal, screaming loudly and immediately shot forward, falling right into Freddy. Freddy blinked as Simon slowly began to fade away, but not before grasping one of his legs. Krueger became dizzy as the boiler room began to blur and evaporate into darkness.

Gasping, Simon's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his nightmare. He was lucky, extremely lucky. "Evans!" barked his commander from the doorway, "I said 30 minutes NOT 45 minutes!"

"I'm sorry" Simon mumbled, following him back into the engine room.

A burnt hand poked out from beneath the table, followed by the red and green sleeve of a familiar sweater. Grunting with annoyance Freddy crawled from out of the table, glaring at his new surroundings with pure venom.

That fucker had pulled him out of his world, the dream world. It wasn't going to be his day. But then again, it could be. What if there were children on this vessel?

A sly smile crept on his face at this thought, it was time to investigate and find out.

Soon Freddy was on the bathing deck, amazingly managing to evade any passengers on the corridors. To his dismay he had not seen a single child yet, but he was still hopeful there would be some little brats running about.

As he edged further onto the deck, keeping to the side though, he had thought of perhaps some women would be sunbathing on deck and just maybe one of them could go topless! He picked up his pace, while his ice blue eyes scanned the bathing area around the pool. It was packed with men, sunning themselves. Where the fuck where the women?

His disappointment soon turned to joy as at the far side of the deck he had spotted a woman, lazily sprawled on a deck chair. But what Freddy didn't know was that this particular woman was his daughter Katherine or Maggie, as she preferred.

At the deck chair Maggie sighed in contentment, never being this relaxed in a very long time and she didn't want it to stop. She reached over and lifted her second glass of cocktail of 'Sex on the Beach' and took a long refreshing drink.

From behind her, her father crept up eyeing her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. However, his face turned into an expression of horror as it dawned on him who this woman actually was. He glanced at the empty deck chair beside her and snatched a towel, throwing it over her chest and roared, "Katherine! Cover yourself up NOW!"

Surprised, Maggie's drink toppled out of her hand and shattered onto the wooden deck. Jerking to her feet she spun around to face Freddy, "What…? What the fuck are you doing here?"

He growled and lifted up the towel that had fallen off her chest, "Would you cover yourself up!" he hissed and threw it over her chest, again.

"Huh?"

"I don't what these…men to see you as easy. You shouldn't be flaunting your body like that," Freddy snapped.

Maggie sighed, "Don't worry, OK?"

"Don't worry?" Freddy snorted, "You're walking around half naked with several horny men leering at you and you say…_'don't worry'_"

Maggie sat down on her seat, taking the towel off her chest, "They're not interested in me. I'm not their…type"

"Not their type?" Freddy muttered, "Are they blind? I mean you're a woman. Would you cover yourself up, right now!"

She grunted and complied, pulling the towel over her chest. "Look, if I was the last woman on earth they still wouldn't want to sleep with me…unfortunately"

Curiously Freddy glimpsed at the men behind them, wondering what she meant, "Do they not have any dicks?"

"What?" Maggie shrieked, "I mean…uh, how do I put this? Dad, they would rather be more interested in _you_"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he sneered, still not having a clue.

She stood, shaking her head impatiently, "Oh, come on Dad! It should be easy to grasp for someone as highly intelligent as you!"

He waved a blade threateningly at her, "Hey, _less_ of the sarcasm, right princess?"

"I'm sorry. Just think about it"

Silently Freddy stood thinking about what she had told him, going over and over it in his mind until it clicked. He twisted around to her, gulping with astonishment, "You don't mean…they're…" he pointed at the men on the deck.

Maggie nodded, "Yes Dad. We're on a gay cruise liner"

**A/N:** Just to clarify, I have absolutely nothing against homosexuals. I have one or two friends that are gay.


	3. I Need A Vacation

**Chapter Three**: I Need A Vacation

"Gay?" Freddy roared in dismay.

Maggie nodded once, "Yes. That's right. Every man on this boat is gay"

He just couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Gay…boat" he muttered, turning to face his daughter, "Then why the hell are you doing on this cruise?"

Sighing she tried to explain but was rudely interrupted by Freddy who was shaking his head in disbelief, "No! Don't tell me you're a lesbian!"

"What?" Maggie shrieked, "I am not!"

"Now, don't be embarrassed Katherine. You have to admit it to yourself one day" he remarked.

She stamped her foot on the ground in anger, "Would you listen? I am not a lesbian. I just happen to have won a trip on this cruise. That is all"

"Then why would you enter a competition to go on a cruise where everyone is gay? You have to be a lesbian"

"I didn't know this was a gay cruise" she replied in defence.

Freddy smirked, "Yeah, right"

She groaned, glancing around the deck where several men were looking curiously in their direction, however mainly at Freddy. "I think we should get to my cabin"

"Why?"

"You're receiving some attention from three men over there" she replied.

"ME?" Freddy declared.

Maggie gave a curt nod, "Yes. Now, c'mon" she muttered and quickly gathered her belongings. She glanced at the shattered glass on the deck as she walked away and then headed towards a small bamboo cocktail bar to her right. "Excuse me?"

A tall tanned waiter turned to face her, "Yes ma'am?"

"I've had a little accident. I foolishly dropped my drink and the glass is everywhere. I'm really sorry"

He nodded and curiously gave Freddy a long stare, "Don't worry miss. I'll get it cleaned up"

Maggie sighed in relief and saw what the waiter was looking at. Freddy's third degree burns, "Um" she began, "He didn't use enough sun cream and so he got burnt…very badly"

Freddy growled in anger and charged after her as she marched across the deck towards a doorway leading to the cabins below. She ignored his harsh profanities as she was too busy muttering to herself, "This is unbelievable…some vacation this is turning out to be. I mean, what else can go wrong?"

"Hey, Kat" Freddy hissed, "Are there any children on board?"

Maggie abruptly stopped in her tracks, whirling around to face him. She eyed him with rage as he clicked his blades with anticipation. "What?"

He smiled cunningly, "You know…are there any little brats on board? So I can teach them a lesson or two in human anatomy"

"No" she snapped, "There isn't. You are NOT killing anyone. Actually, you're not even staying here!"

"Why not?"

She snarled back and gestured towards herself, "This is MY vacation. Not for you, for ME!"

He took a step towards her, smiling smugly, "Well, I think I deserve a vacation. You know murdering children and teenagers takes a lot of energy, very stressful and I sometimes all that screaming gives me have an awful headache. I need a rest"

"Headache? Then why don't you take a damn aspirin!" she barked.

As they were about to continue on their journey to Maggie's cabin the faint but undeniable voice of Randy was heard in the adjacent corridor.

Panic engulfed Maggie who wildly looked about for somewhere to hide her father, "I need to hide you" She roughly grabbed Freddy's right arm and shoved him into a small stock room to her left and just in time as Randy turned into the corridor.

"Oh, Miss Burroughs" he smiled delightfully, "How are you?"

She grinned as best as she could, "I'm fine. I've just been catching some of this glorious afternoon sun"

He pointed at her tanned arms and stomach, "Yes, you're getting a lovely colour"

"Thanks"

"I've been meaning to get in contact with you. These are the arrangements for the dinner with the captain and this is the menu list. So, if you would like to choose what you want and I'll collect it in an hour or so as I've got to go and collect your ticket"

She nodded and took a quick glance to her left. It wasn't good news. The tips of Freddy's claw were protruding through the wood of the door. She knew he had to control his anger until she figured out a way to put him back into the dream world.

From his hiding position Freddy could do nothing but seethe in rage and mouth over and over, '_Stop looking at her body.' _Sure it didn't matter if Randy was a homosexual or not, he didn't want anyone looking at Katherine especially if she was near damn naked!

"Well, I'm just going to collect your ticket. Have a nice afternoon," Randy said sweetly.

Maggie nodded and waved him goodbye, utterly relieved now that he was out of the way. "Good afternoon? You have to be kidding" she turned towards the small stock room clearing he throat, "You can come out"

Soon Freddy appeared from the room plucking the splinters from his bladed claw, "Who the fuck was he and why he was gawking at you like that?"

"His name is Randy. He's the entertainment organiser and he was ADMIRING my tan" she retorted.

"Are you sure that was all he was admiring? I mean he could be having a good look at your…" he motioned at her breasts. Maggie's lips curved into a snarl, "Just shut up! We've got to get to my cabin…quickly"

A few minutes later they had arrived at Maggie's cabin where she rapidly let herself in, marching over towards the mini bar where she poured herself a quick drink to hopefully settle her nerves.

Freddy however stood at her door, preoccupied with scraping a new digit to the number of the door. Maggie glared in horror and strode over, "What are you doing?"

He smirked naughtily, "I'm fixing this"

She blinked, not sure whether she was seeing the new number or not. Instead of 428, the new number of her cabin was.

**1428**.

"Why?"

"I'm just making myself more at home" he remarked and walked into the room, immediately starting to help himself to a small bottle of whiskey.

Maggie growled in annoyance and slammed the door behind her, "I told you, you are NOT staying here"

He waved a single blade at her, "Now, Katherine…don't be a spoilt sport. Daddy is staying and that is final"

"Damn it" she muttered, "Well, seeing as you are staying you'll have to change"

Freddy coughed, spluttering up his whiskey chaser, "Change? What? I've told you before that this sweater is trendy"

"Ugh" she hissed, "Not your sweater. I mean your face…your _skin_. You need to turn back to normal when you were alive"

Quickly he turned away, "I can't"

"What?" she asked, "Of course you can!"

Freddy fiddled with his bladed claw and lied yet again, "I can't use my powers in the real world"

"Oh, bullshit!" Maggie cried and swirled him around to face her, "You are a liar! You have used your powers before. Remember in the shelter? You changed to normal when I brought you out of the dream and then changed back to your burnt form. Oh and how can I forget? You were crawling across the ceiling like you were fucking spiderman!"

"So what?" Freddy retorted, "I'm still not changing. I like myself this way, more scarier"

Maggie sighed, "Please"

Pushing past her he made his way into the bathroom where he began to rummage through her belongings to her fury. "Leave them alone" she sneered, snapping her makeup bag out of his hand.

Suddenly a loud rap at the door broke through the silence, making Maggie yelp in surprise. Curiously she peered around the door and called out, "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Randy. I have the ticket for you"

A dark chuckle came from Freddy who now had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Please just change into normal!" she pleaded yet again.

He watched her leave and slowly turned his face towards the mirror, examining his burnt flesh with his left hand. Should he change or not?

Her hands shook as she clasped the door handle. She turned it and stepped aside to let Randy in, "Hello"

"Hi" Randy chirped, "Here is the ticket for the captains dinner. It is at 8pm sharp and there are a few acts lined up. But I'm not going to let slip on who they are"

Maggie gave a shaky nod, hoping that he would leave soon as she had this gut feeling Freddy would appear. Her feeling was absolutely right as the bathroom door creaked open. She snapped her eyes shut, praying that he was normal.

"Why hello" Randy cheeped.

Ever so slowly Maggie opened her eyes and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Her father's face was unblemished. It was like déjà vu, seeing him in his pre-death form. She silently mouthed over a 'thank you' and he swiftly gave her a small nod in reply.

"Um," Maggie murmured, "Randy…this is my father"

"Freddy Krueger" Freddy growled huskily.

Puzzled Randy turned back to Maggie, "Krueger? I thought your surname is Burroughs"

"I was adopted"

"Unfortunately" Freddy muttered under his breath.

"So, Mr Krueger. How are you enjoying the trip so far?" Randy questioned.

Maggie walked over beside her father, knowing that his reply wasn't going to be pleasant. "Well, firstly if I knew this ship was full of fag…" Before he could finish his demeaning response Maggie swiftly kicked the back of his leg, scolding him.

"I mean if I knew this ship was full of gay men I wouldn't have came aboard" he corrected.

"So, you're not a homosexual?"

"No I am not!" Freddy snapped.

Maggie interjected, "He won a competition similar to mine I believe"

"Oh" Randy quietly replied, "I hope you have a lovely time onboard"

Maggie glanced at her father as she led Randy towards the door, "Please excuse my father, he's not very good with people"

"Don't worry. I'll let you know if there is any changes to the dinner arrangements" he replied, pulling the door open.

"Thank you"

Just as he was about to head on his way he halted in front of the door, staring at the new number with bewilderment. "Oh!" Maggie muttered, "I guess there must be a vandal about. Little shit"

"OK. I'll see you later sweetie" he responded and went on his merry way.

"What an asshole" Freddy sneered once Maggie had closed the door.

"Hey" she reprimanded, "He isn't. I think he is very nice and he is the only person on this cruise who is paying any attention to me"

"That's cause he's getting paid to"

"Just be quiet. I'm going to get changed"

Freddy eyed her cautiously, "What for?"

"To go shopping" Maggie said simply and turned to face him, "And you're coming with me"


	4. Shop Til You Drop!

**Chapter 4**: Shop 'Til You Drop!

"There is no way in Satan's hell that I am going shopping with you!" Freddy sneered viciously, "The last time I went shopping was with your mother. She would always say she would be just half an hour…but oh no, we were still there in that damn mall nearly four hours later!"

She calmly folded her arms, "Well, I'm not leaving you by yourself to wander this ship. God knows what you'll end up doing or _killing_!"

Freddy slumped down on the bed, "Then I guess you're not going"

"Oh, yes I am" Maggie growled fiercely, then paused to think. Perhaps she could bribe him, buy him something to keep him happy even just for a few hours? "How about I buy you something…cigarettes? Cigars?"

"Cuban cigars"

Begrudgingly she agreed and gather a few items of clothing to change into. "Give me five minutes I need to get ready…and as for that" she pointed at his glove, "You're not bringing it!"

"No…I'm bringing it" he barked.

"I'm not letting you walk about this ship with that on your hand. I'll put it somewhere safe until we get back.." she began.

He bounced off the bed, "No! Someone will break in here and steal it!"   
Maggie scoffed, "Don't talk bullshit!"

Trying not to fly into a fury, he pointed a blade at her, "Language young lady. It's not staying here…you can put it in your handbag"

She gave a curt nod and scuttled into the bathroom where she quickly changed into a pair of three quarter khaki trousers, white tank top and white trainers. Reappearing in the doorway she stretched out her hand, beckoning him to hand over his weapon. Slowly, he slid off the glove giving her an icy stare as she placed it at the bottom of her cream beach bag. "Right…let's go shopping!"

"You know I don't get it…how can their be shops for girls if this ship is a gay cruise ship?"

Raising an eyebrow she remarked, "Have you ever heard of drag queen? Or that they maybe have female friends back home?"

"Oh…such a clever bitch ain't ya?"

"Yes, I am" she spat back.

Sometime later the duo had arrived at the start of the shopping promenade that was situated on the second deck. A long walkway was in front of them and at either sides were a variety of cafes, restaurants, bars, a few nightclubs and clothes, shoes, accessory and gift shops. The shops that consisted of Le Chateau, Macy, Journey, Volcom, Old Navy, American Eagle, Guess among others were mainly in the middle of the promenade heading towards the very back.

Just as when Maggie was ready to storm onwards, a firm hand grasped her arm dragging her back. "Wait one dame second princess…I want my cigars"

"OK" she breathed. She handed over a fifty dollar bill but was surprised when Freddy took another few ten dollar bills too.

"For lighters and a quick drink" he stated simply.

She grunted in somewhat of a reply and ventured over to a nearby restaurant where she browsed the evening menu, perhaps contemplating on taking them both out for dinner that evening. Then again it would be best to order room service.

Quietly a figure crept up behind her and as she turned around a thick puff of smoke was blown into her face, "Ready Katherine?"

She coughed, gasping for breath, "Don't do that…you were quick. What did you drink?"

"A couple of vodka shots"

"Vodka?" she gasped, "Oh god…this is going to be a long afternoon"

He chuckled, "So…what are you buying?"

"A dress for this dinner with…" she instantly shut her mouth, not wanting to utter another word.

"Dinner? Oh, I heard earlier…you're meeting the jackass who sails this ship"

"He's a captain, not a jackass"

Freddy sighed, "Whatever, so have I got a seat too?"

She froze, "No, you are definitely not going"

"Yes, I am. I am NOT missing this fancy la-dee fucking da dinner!"

"For pete's sake…fine!" she grumbled, "So I guess I'll have to buy you a tuxedo or something"

"Tuxedo?" he growled, "There is no way I'm going dressed as a penguin!"

Her brown eyes pleaded with him, "Please…it's a special occasion"

In return she received an icy glare. "OK…I guess I'll buy you a nice shirt…and a pair of shoes instead. Is that acceptable?"

He hesitantly nodded and followed her down the promenade where they strolled into the first shop - American Eagle. After five minutes of being in the shop, Freddy had had enough and ventured back outside to have another cigar leaving Maggie to browse through the shop to her hearts content. He silently glared at the passer-by's, wishing that he was back in his own world…he badly needed a good nasty kill. A few young men walked past chatting laughing away, enjoying themselves. Among them was Simon now finished with his work down in the engine room. Freddy chortled darkly as Simon and his friends began to pass by, "Hey, Simon…"

The young man turned towards the voice, swallowing with fright at the sight of Freddy before him. How could this be? He should be in the dream world? Not alive in reality!

"You ready?" asked Maggie from behind.

Freddy silently nodded, still grinning at Simon. She puzzlingly gaze about the promenade, wondering why the hell he was smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing"

Maggie eyed him suspiciously as they headed onwards to the next few shops. She didn't like it when he was so secretive, he must be up to something. She would have to keep a close eye on him.

"So, are you going to buy this gown or what?" he enquired.

"Well, it takes time to pick a dress. You don't just pick any dress…it has to be perfect"

Cursing to himself he followed her into the next shop, Le Chateau. The shop was very large, with several rows of aisles with a wide variety of stylish clothes, lingerie and other fashion accessories. Walking with a steely determination to buy something in this shop, Maggie made her way down the shop towards the back of the shop where a range of extravagant formal gowns were hung on long steel rails.

She eagerly examined each gown, contemplating on whether that particularly dress would suit the dinner occasion. After studying several gowns she picked out a red halter neck dress that went to just above her ankles. She placed it against her frame as she gazed in the mirror, musingly considering if it will do.

Freddy leaned against the wall, yawning, "It's going to look ugly on you…but buy it anyway"

Pointing a finger at him, she snarled, "You are not going to spoil my mood"

"We'll see about that"

A few minutes later Maggie reappeared from the changing room, changed into her gown. She gave a whirl in front of Freddy who crudely remarked, "It makes your ass look big" She instinctively flicked him the middle finger and charged back to the changing room, leaving Freddy smirking with glee.

Soon they were making their way towards the one of the check outs. The sales assistant stared straight ahead, somewhat entranced in a day dream. Maggie pulled out her purse, ready to pay for her gown. However, the sales assistant whose named tagged was overshadowed by this flamboyant aluminous green shirt was still drifting in day dream land.

Maggie sighed, glancing at his name tag 'Graham'. She politely coughed, "Excuse me"

He blinked several times, gasping with embarrassment, "Oh, please excuse my rudeness! I was just in the middle of a very pleasant day dream involving Johnny Depp…"

"Um, ok"

"How may I help you? Is it just this dress?" he questioned.

"Yes…" she smiled.

"You want to pay by cheque, cash or…" he started, but trailed off as his gaze was now fixed upon her chest. Nervously Maggie took a step back, "Are you ok?"

His mouth popped open in awe, "They look so real"

"What?" she shrieked.

His bony arms reached over the counter, firmly grasping her breasts to her utter horror, "These look AND feel real!"

Maggie squealed, squirming out of his grasp. "That's because they are damn real!"

His face turned blank, "So…you're not a man"

A hushed giggle resounded from Freddy who tried his best to keep his laughter at bay. Maggie gave him a angry glare then turned back to Graham, "Listen…I am a woman. 100 woman…and these are 100 real!" She yanked up her tank top nearly exposing her breasts beneath her bikini top to her father's horror.

She slammed a pile of dollar bills down on the counter and snatched the bag that contained her purchase out of his hand then hurried out of the shop, her blood boiling with rage.

"What the hell were you thinking? Flashing your boobs at perfect strangers!!" Freddy roared.

"Don't start" she snapped, "I am not in the mood for people…gay or not to make a joke out of me!"

He said and done nothing, just calmly pursued her as she marched onwards to the next shop, Macys. She stormed down the first isle, still enraged at what happened a few minutes earlier.

Freddy however, sensibly stayed outside hoping that Katherine would calm down. He pulled out another cigar, lighting it up and slowly taking a long drag. This afternoon was taking too long, she had to be finish with her good-damn shopping trip. Stubbing out his cigar on the window he quickly made his way into the shop and headed straight towards the counter where Maggie was signing her name on the receipt to validate her credit card. He crept up behind her glancing at her card with anger. Instead of the name stating - Katherine Krueger - as he believed it should be, it stated - Maggie Burroughs.

"What? That name should be Katherine Krueger and YOU know it!" he snapped.

The sales assistant took an inquisitive look at Maggie then back to Freddy. Sighing heavily, Maggie replied, "Look, once the expiry date is up I'll make sure the new card has Katherine Krueger on it. That ok with you?"

He grunted and turned on his heel marching out of the shop. After thanking the sales assistant she rushed after him, seeing him heading towards a huge toy department at the end of the promenade. As she entered through the huge double doors she halted, contemplating on where he could head to. There were several huge shelves on each side of her that extended half way down the shop, all of them filled with various toys for young babies, toddlers, young children and teenagers. She started off down the isle knowing that he would be near the dolls or teddy bears. It would be the most reasonable place to start looking, seeing as he may use the items to lure the children…

"Right…I want them dolls too" Freddy demanded to a rather nervous looking male.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked as she turned into the aisle.

"Getting supplies" he said simply.

"Supplies?"

"You know…" he grinned, "Toys and dolls to lure the little piglets"

"Oh, no you don't. I am not buying your them so you can use them to trap innocent children" she hissed.

He strode over to her, leering at her with rage and threatened, "Do you really want me to turn back to my true self?"

Maggie gulped as his skin began to sizzle and smoulder. Quickly she shook her head, "No…you can have a few dolls and teddy bears. But not expensive ones"

"Good girl" he murmured and turned back to the assistant his face now back to normal. "I want them ten teddy bears…yeah the small ones. Them five dolls and that one there"

Maggie rolled her eyes, following the assistant as he placed the items on a huge steel trolley. He pushed the toys towards the check out…among the them was a large box that held a very familiar looking red haired doll, but this doll was neither adorable or friendly.


	5. The Stowaway

**Chapter 5**: The Stowaway

Beside Maggie's suitcase sat several brand new dolls, fluffy teddy bears and a large red and yellow box all bought form the toy store earlier. She sat on the edge of her bed now having changed into a pair of soft cotton blue pyjamas. She took a quick glance at the toys in front of and rolled her eyes in disbelief, what the hell would her father want with them toys? But deep down she knew why he wanted them for…

Twisting around on the bed she crawl up towards the headboard and snuggled under the covers, the days activities were catching up on her and all she wanted was a good night's rest…but she couldn't be totally sure with him being around her.

Her hand grabbed the mote control for the TV and lazily she began to switch through the channels until she could see something that stirred her interest. Freddy stood at the mini bar and poured himself a glass of beer, "Where's my glove?"

"In my bag" Maggie replied.

Freddy grinned and grabbed her bag from a nearby chair, quickly sliding his glove back onto his right hand, "Back where it belongs. Do you want a drink Kat?"

She nodded, "Just a small vodka and coke please"

He poured out her drink and placed it on the side dresser at her bed, "You know…you can go to sleep"

"Huh?" she muttered.

"You can go to sleep; I'm not going to do anything to you"

She gave him a sceptical glance, "Really?"

"I swear to Satan himself!" Freddy said firmly.

She took a long gulp of her alcoholic beverage, thinking long and hard, "OK…but please don't leave this room"

"I won't"

Maggie gave him a stern stare, warning, "Don't you even try anything while I'm asleep OR I'll swear I'll throw you over board!"

"I WON'T do anything…believe me. I still want to go to this fancy la-de fucking da dinner with captain of this ship. I'm sure it would be fun"

She glared icily at him knowing full well that he was going to cause mischief at the dinner, so she knew she had to keep him in line when the time arrived. After downing the last of her drink she snuggled against her white pillow watching silently as Freddy made his way out onto the balcony. Sometime later Maggie had fallen into a deep slumber.

Little less than two hours had passed and it was nearing midnight. The waves lapped gently against the side of the ship as it continued its journey down the east coast of America. Freddy was slumped on his chair on the balcony, snoring boisterously with two empty cans of beer at his feet and an ashtray full of cigarettes butts and ash. Inside the cabin Maggie slept soundly with her blankets tugged snugly underneath her chin.

The red and yellow box that stood a few feet from the bed, motionless. Within the box stood the all too familiar looking red haired good guy doll, none other that Chucky or Charles Lee Ray as he was called before he died and before his soul got trapped inside the doll. It's black beady eyes blinked once, then twice as he sprang to life and stepped forward so his freckled plastic face was pressed against the plastic sheeting covering the box.

He chuckled devilishly before bursting out of the box, studying his new surroundings. It was pure luck that Maggie had bought him at the toy department earlier that evening and for some peculiar reason it seemed as though she hadn't even notice him in the box. But he definitely knew her when she arrived in the department store and now the lucky bastard was in her room!

As for her male companion, he didn't know who he was. He had a very bad fashion sense much like Maggie's father Freddy, but he was sure that it wasn't him. He couldn't care less either way.

Inch by inch he crept towards the bed and leaped up onto the edge lifting the bed covers up so that he could slither underneath. He stifled a wicked chortle and snaked his way up beside the sleeping form of Maggie. However, she soon stirred away becoming quickly alarmed at the sight of a lump crawling it's away up the left side of her body. Her mouth popped open and she let out a yelp, bolting quickly out of bed towards the balcony. She tugged wildly at Freddy's sweater, "Wake up! Damn it!"

"Fuck sake!" Freddy growled, "You had better have a good reason for waking me up!"

Maggie nodded vehemently and pulled Freddy into the room, pointing nervously at the lump underneath the covers, "That! Get it off my bed!"

Freddy grunted and took a firm grasp of the corner of the bed covers, glancing at Maggie who silently motioned him to reveal whatever it was in her bed. Swiftly the covers were tugged off the bed exposing the small figure of Chucky.

Maggie gasped, stunned at how and why Chucky was in her room and to that matter how the hell he had gotten on the boat! "My god…Chucky?"

He smiled, "The one and only babes!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Maggie shrieked.

He glanced at her and then at Freddy, "Never mind that. What are you doing here? And why are you here with this freak?"

Freddy hissed lowly and clicked his blades angrily behind his back.

"So" Chucky continued, "Is he your new sexual conquest or what?"

"How dare you!" Maggie barked, "That's my father!"

Turning around to study him more closely, soon Chucky realise that indeed it was Freddy, "Crispo? Hey, man I never even knew that was you! I mean, you're not burnt…I thought you were her new boy or maybe one of the gay gays on board this boat!"

"You little _cunt_!" Freddy snapped, lunging at him. But Chucky escaped by mire inches and jumped off the bed. However, the blades didn't miss the bed covers and sliced through them leaving four long rips in the fabric.

Maggie shrieked, running towards the bed and quickly pushed Freddy away from the bed, "My god! You ruined the quilt covers…I'll have to change them" she murmured and swiftly pulled the quilt off.

"Change them?" Freddy asked.

She nodded and lifted a few brown hair clips from her side dresser then departed the room into the quiet corridor. Tiptoeing quietly she made her way down the hall to a small store room where had seen a male cleaner bringing out bed clothing earlier that morning. Glimpsing quickly up and down the corridor she began to place the tip of the hairclip into the key hole, tugging and twisting it several times before hearing a small click. Grinning she opened the door and entered the small storeroom. Freddy stood in the doorway of her cabin, astonished as she reappeared with a new quilt cover in her arms. She pulled the door closed and scuttled back into her room.

"You know" Freddy leered, "That is called stealing"

"I call it borrowing"

"Bullshit!"

"Oh, shut up" Maggie retorted, "I want this little guy to explain to us what the hell he is doing here"

Chucky cleared his throat and began to explain, "Well, they're selling me again" he took a sip of his can of beer, "After you two left the restaurant I was found by an agent of the toy company who had originally sold the Good Guy Doll in the 1980s. I wasn't sure why the hell he was hanging around a fucking alley, but there he was. He spotted me and brought me back to the factory near New York. They had some kind of meeting and came to the conclusion to release the dolls again. Greedy bastards! A consignment was delivered to this cruise ship and it was by pure luck you bought me…so voila here I am!"

Maggie bit her bottom lip, trying to remain calm, "I can't believe this…my perfect vacation is turning into a nightmare. I need to get some sleep; I need all the energy I can for the rest of this journey"

"OK. But can we still drink?" Chucky questioned.

"Whatever, just keep the noise down" Maggie grumbled and turned to her bed beginning to place the new quilt covers on.

"Sure thing babes!" Chucky chirped.

"Please…stop calling me babes"

He smirked and grabbed a few more cans of beer, well what he could manage to carry. "Get the vodka man, we can't forget that! And two shot glasses!"

Reluctantly Freddy grabbed a bottle of vodka and started to follow Chucky as he waddled his way towards the balcony. However, he slammed head face first into the glass door by mistake, slumping back onto his butt, "Damn fucking glass door!"

Freddy chuckled. "Goodnight gentlemen" Maggie sighed and climbed back into bed, soon falling into a soundless sleep.

Approximately two hours had passed. Freddy and Chucky were now more or less drunk, having downed between them seven to eight cans of beer and about two thirds of the vodka. They were busy in deep conversation about their impressive killing careers, discussing their first kill, their favourite kill, their goriest murder and how they became who they are today.

"You see why I am the best serial killer of them all? Its cause people don't expect a sweet angelic looking doll to be a mass murderer. Well, do they?" Chucky slurred, "No, I don't think so"

"Yeah, right" Freddy hissed.

Chucky poured himself another shot of vodka, "So…what about this whore Nancy you mentioned about earlier? Did you get her in the end?"

"Ooh" Freddy whispered, "I got that bitch in the end alright! She was working as a fucking dream psychologist and was helping the rest of them Elm Street fucking brats try to defeat me. When I got her I pretended I was her father. You should have seen the look on her face when she realised who it was! You see I killed her father a few minutes before…he was trying to bury my bones. I got my revenge on what he did to me…burning me alive and taking away my little girl…"

He turned his gaze into the cabin where Maggie quietly slept.

"I've got to talk to her"

"What man?" Chucky cried.

"We need to have a long heart to heart…" Freddy garbled and stumbled to his feet, sliding the glass door open.

"Look…you're drunk" Chucky stated starting to chuckle, "You know what you need? More vodka!!"

Freddy ignored him and staggered forward towards the bed, but soon his vision began to distort and fade. He plunged backwards as he passed out. Staring blankly at the unconscious Freddy, Chucky scrambled onto the table and suddenly began to laugh hysterically staggering back and forth. But soon he too began to lose his vision and quickly blacked out on top of the table.

**x x x x x **

Maggie turned on her side as her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the morning sun shining through her cabin balcony door. Slowly, she sat up and glanced down at the sight of her father laying sprawled out on the floor and the psychotic good guy doll lying on the table. Both of them unconscious she rightly assumed due to massive over consumption of alcohol.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed onto the floor and just one look at the mess made her just want to crawl back into bed. There were several empty squashed beer cans scattered about the floor and empty packets of peanuts and crisps. Shaking her head in disgust she began to lift them up, but stopped. Why should she clean up _their_ mess? It was their empty cans of beer, they could do it themselves.

She glanced at her phone on the dresser and mused over the thought of a nice breakfast and quickly dialled room service, "Hello, would it be possible if I can get breakfast served to my room? Do you do a traditional Irish breakfast? Like bacon, eggs, beans, mushrooms?"

There were a few seconds of silence, "That would be great. I'll have that please. My room number is 428. Thank you"

Thirty minutes later her breakfast had arrived and Maggie was now sitting at the table in the balcony, having pushed Chucky to the far edge of the circular table. A cream napkin was tucked into her white tank top to prevent it from being dirtied. She took another long gulp of her coffee, casting a glance into the room as a groan sounded from Freddy.

Maggie smirked to herself as Freddy gradually got to his knees, holding his head in his hands as a massive headache overwhelmed him. From the table Chucky too soon came to, muttering to himself as he got to his feet. "Good morning, have a nice time last night?" Maggie asked as they sat beside her.

Freddy gave her an icy glare, "Don't start"

She nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and scooped a forkful of beans, mushrooms and bacon into her mouth, "You two want some? It's real good"

Both of them turned away, feeling repulsed at the thought of eating such greasy food. "Would you fucking hurry up and eat it?" Freddy barked.

She glared back at him and teasingly dipped a piece of bread into the yoke of her fried egg, "Hmm…yummy"

A gargling sound rumbled in Freddy's stomach and like a flash of lightening he bolted into the bathroom where he was violently sick in the toilet. "You're awful" Chucky said simply.

Maggie glanced at him and stood from her seat then turned to face Freddy as he reappeared in the doorway, wiping at the corners of his mouth. "You know what? You deserve to be sick! Have you seen the state of this balcony? It's a disgrace, I want you both to clear away your OWN mess!" she ordered firmly.

"Would you stop shouting?" Freddy snapped.

She rose to her feet clearing away her plate, "Am I giving you a headache? Then why don't you take a fucking aspirin! What the hell were you two doing last night? Where you both having a drinking competition?"

"Hmm, something like that" Chucky mused.

Maggie left her plate on the trolley and headed towards the door, "Well, I have to meet with Randy to collect those tickets for the Captain's dinner. I shouldn't be long. I want this room in some sort of order"

Freddy sighed beginning to pick up a few pieces of rubbish and gave Chucky an enraged glare, "Would you help me?"

**x x x x**

Walking down the corridors, Maggie glanced at the doors as she neared the cabin where Randy stayed. She halted at number 300 and knocked the door three times.

From the other side there was a patter of footsteps then a muffled voice, "I'm coming"

"It's Maggie. I'm here to collect the tickets for tomorrow night"

There was a small click and slowly the door creaked open, revealing Randy who seemed a little worse for wear, "Uh, morning. I completely forgot you were calling. Please excuse me, I look like a wreck. Had too many drinks last night"

"If you want I could come back later?"

He smiled, "No, its ok. Please come in" he stepped aside allowing Maggie into the room. Her eyes quickly glanced over the room and soon settled upon what seemed like a shrine to a certain toy. The Good Guy Doll. She stifled a gasp as she studied the memorabilia more closely. There were stickers, colouring in books, badges, magazines, children's t-shirts, socks, child trainers, miniature dolls, cups, glasses and others items all do with the Good Guy Doll.

"I know it's kind of sad really" Randy stated.

"Pardon?" Maggie breathed.

He walked over to his shrine, "My obsession with the Good Guy Doll. I've loved the doll ever since 1987 when I was only six. I've always wanted one of the dolls…but ever sine that business in the New York in 1988 it's been hard to get one"

"Uh huh"

"Look, here are your tickets for tomorrow night"

She blinked once and turned around to face him, "Thank you"

"Have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow night"

Smiling Maggie waved him goodbye and exited his room, her mind still in shock with the sudden news that Randy was obsessed with the Good Guy Doll. If only he knew that she had an actual Good Guy Doll in her room.

**Author's Note: **If you haven't read the prequels to this story please do so. They are Family Counselling and then Love Is In The Air. Many thanks.


	6. Work It Out

**Chapter 6:** Work It Out 

Back in cabin 428 Freddy and Chucky had managed to make the room more respectable and tidy. The way that Maggie had wished for. Freddy had just finished taking a refreshing shower and was now in only a pair of navy boxer shorts. He dried his face with a cream towel and wandered over to the bed, slumping down onto it and grabbed his glove sliding it onto his right hand.

Chucky sat on the edge of the bed, flicking aimlessly through the TV channels. For the past several minutes a mischievous plan was forming in his head. He glanced over his shoulder at Freddy who was slowly but surely falling asleep. It was time to play. He jerked his head to the left towards the door, "Did you hear that? I think someone is at the door?"

"I heard nothing" Freddy grumbled.

"I'm sure of it!" Chucky lied, "It's probably Maggie, she might have forgotten her key! You should open the door for her!"

Freddy sat up, glaring at him, "Why don't you do it? You lazy bastard!"

He grunted, "You know I can't. I'm tall enough to open the door, you fucking twat!"

Freddy muffled a harsh profanity under his breath and slowly walked over to the door. With anger slowly simmering under the surface, he flung the door open to reveal that no one was there. He took a step out into the corridor, "There is no one here"

Smiling naughtily Chucky grasped the rim of the door laughing out loud before slamming it shut, "Gotcha!"

Freddy swirled back to the door, his eyes narrowing in anger, "You fucker! Open up now!" He clenched his left hand into a fist and viciously rammed it again the door. "Open it up!" He took a quick step back and then unsuccessfully tried to shoulder charge the door open.

Leaning against the door, Freddy knew it was hopeless. He would have to wait until Maggie came back from Randy's room. In the distance there was the distinct sound of people talking. Instantly Freddy became alert, hiding his glove behind his back as the voices grew closer. His head jerked to the left as three tall, tanned and extremely gorgeous men turned into the corridor. They were dressed in swimming trunks and had towels hung around their necks.

The trio slowed down their pace as they neared Freddy, each eyeing him up and down as though they were 'checking him out'. Freddy straightened up, glaring at each of them with venom. One of the men began to clear his throat but quickly closed his mouth as Freddy gave him a glimpse of his weapon. He whispered quickly into his friend's ears and swiftly they hurried on out of sight, much to Freddy's relief.

As he turned back to the door his attention was grabbed by a shrill shriek to his right. Maggie.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the corridor?" she hissed and strode over to him.

"What do you think? He" he simply pointed at the room, "locked me out"

She rolled her eyes, "My god, I can't leave you two alone for two damn minutes!"

He ignored her remark and impatiently waited as she fumbled to open the door. He pushed past her into the room, but froze at the sight that lay before him. Chucky had scattered the contents of Maggie's suitcase across the floor and on the bed. Maggie flung the door shut, glaring at the room in rage. How fucking dare he?!

The culprit was busy rummaging through a buddle of bras and pants, while planted on his head was a pair of red thongs to Maggie's embarrassment. He turned around to her and smiled wickedly, "I have to say Maggie, you have some good taste!"

"Why you little asshole! Put them back!"

"Now, come on. Chill out!" he muttered and yet again continued to check the side compartments for anything interesting. His lips curled into a grin and he pulled out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, "Ooh, kinky!"

Maggie blinked in shock and went to lunge at him, but was hastily pulled back by Freddy, "Calm down!"

She shook her head wildly, "No! Let me go! I want to rip his head off!"

"How about I handcuff you to the bed? Preferably naked?" Chucky suggested.

She screamed in fury and flung out her leg, missing his head by mere inches. He laughed and continued, "Guess what song I found?"

He lifted the remote control for the CD player and pressed play. There was as few seconds of silence then the beginning cords of the classis Rod Stewart song 'Maggie May' resonated around the room.

She shrugged off Freddy's hands and rushed into the bathroom, breaking down into tears. All of it was becoming a little bit _too _much to take.

Freddy growled at Chucky and jerked the remote control out of his hand, switching off the music, "Damn it, you've gone and upset her!"

Chucky glanced at the bathroom and sighed. He trotted over towards the doorway, "Maggie. I'm sorry. It was just a bit of fun"

Maggie stared solemnly into the mirror, her eyes red from crying. Damn them, they weren't going to ruin the rest of her vacation. She inhaled deeply and pushed herself away from the mirror, turning around to face them two as they lingered in the doorway, "Now listen, both of you. You are not going to make these last few days a complete disaster. You understand me?"

The two psycho killers glimpsed at each other and nodded in unison, "OK"

"Good" she said simply. Silently she began to pack away her belongings back into her suitcase with Freddy and Chucky also helping her. After tidying the room they departed the room towards the gym, much to Freddy's displeasure. "Can we not just stay in the cabin? Why do we have to go with you?"

"Stop moaning like a little kid!" Maggie spat, "I need you to keep an eye on you two. We'll only be an hour or two. I just have to see what souvenirs I can get my friends, and then I'm going to spend perhaps forty five minutes at the gym"

"Alright" Freddy grumbled, "Well, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well, you know it is the captain's party"

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I forgot about that"

"Yeah, I'm sure you did"

She shifted Chucky from one arm to the other as they turned out of the corridor towards a staircase leading up to the next level. They eventually made their way towards the main shopping promenade. Maggie stopped to look in a few souvenir stores then decided to venture out onto deck where she had noticed a few other stores dotted about and that wasn't that particularly busy. A few metres down from the souvenir shops there was an oval table with a large steel bird cage sitting on top. Inside the cage was a rather colourful green parrot which was aptly named 'Polly'.

Maggie glanced at it curiously then back to the shop window, studying each shelf with immense interest. She placed her gym bag on the ground seeing as it was putting a slight strain on her shoulder. Freddy noticed this, a plan beginning to form in his mind. The parrot squawked loudly, flapping its wings as it hopped from one perch to another. Freddy smiled to himself and crept over to Maggie's bag. He leant down and discreetly took out his glove. Maggie hadn't notice this as she was too busy thinking of what she could buy for Tracey and Doc.

Chucky however was watching Freddy with intrigue as he stalked over to the cage, his glove now back in place on his right hand. Carefully Freddy opened the birdcage, his blades clicking slowly in delight at finally being used again. With his left hand he reached in to grab the parrot that was now squawking uncontrollably. "Um" Chucky murmured, "Maggie, I think you should take a look at this"

She sighed and turned, "What?"

Just as she turned her head Freddy plunged the tips of his bladed glove into the stomach of the bird. It shrieked loudly, its body shuddering as it lost its battle for life. It became limp in Freddy's hand as blood gushed out of its marred body. Maggie gulped in shock, "My god! Why the hell did you do that for? Give me your damn glove!"

He held his blood smeared glove up, flicking each blade, "I got itchy blades!"

She rolled her eyes in disgust and stuck out her hand, "Your glove, please"

He slid his glove off and wiped it quickly with the rim of his red and green sweater. Maggie scrunched her face up in revulsion. Glancing at the mutilated carcass of the parrot, she knew they had to leave fast, "We should get out of here"

They scampered into a nearby bar a few metres down the deck. It was bustling with activity with people sitting at tables, chatting merrily and laughing. Other people were at the bar waiting to be served while in the background there was musical band playing some old 80s songs. "You want a drink to calm your nerves?" Freddy asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get to the gym as soon as possible"

He shrugged his shoulders and followed her as she advanced towards another exit further along. As they passed a table, Freddy recognized Simon by himself. He smiled cunningly at him as they walked past. Simon shivered and turned away, not knowing what to do or how to react. Luckily Freddy didn't say anything to him. But he had a gut wrenching feeling that something was going to happen and soon.

Soon the trio had arrived at the gym. The room was fairly large with several different types of gym equipment such as weight lifting machines, rowing machines, treadmills and bicycle machines. There were several men working out at the far end of the room. Pounding dance music blasted from the four speakers that were in each corner. To the left of the room where two long wooden benches and a water dispenser. She set down her gym bag and pushed the glove down towards the bottom while taking out a bottle of cold water, "Now please sit and don't make a nuisance of yourselves"

After setting Chucky down on the bench Maggie sauntered over towards the back of the room then began to do stretches for her arms, calves, back and thighs. After about five minutes of doing this she laid down on one of the grey work out mats. Crouching her knees slightly she started to do about twenty to thirty sit ups and then turned over to do twenty push ups.

From the bench Freddy yawned loudly, becoming bored. Maggie glanced over to them and then ventured over towards the treadmill. But before she could punch in what type of workout she wanted to undertake a tall strapping blond haired man approached her smiling warmly. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?"

He curiously glanced towards the bench, "May I ask who is that man you came in with? Is he single by any chance?"

Maggie blinked, "Uh, well he's my father and he wouldn't be interested"

The man titled his head to the side, confused, "Really? You see I'm trying to get my brother a date for this evening's dinner with the captain"

Maggie shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I can't help. My father is straight"

"Oh" he muttered, "I do apologize"

"No problem"

Maggie turned back to the treadmill and pressed in a ten minute workout. The machine whirred into life and she began at a leisurely walk for approximately two minutes. Freddy came up beside her, "So, how long will you be? I'm bored"

"Well, you can have a workout too"

He swiftly shook his head, "I do enough running about when I'm chasing them brats!"

"Whatever" Maggie grumbled.

From behind them Chucky appeared beside a bicycle machine, "Hey guys, watch this!" Maggie bit her lip in worry and twisted around to see him as he climbed onto the machine. He cleared his throat and began to peddle, singing loudly, "I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride my bike!!"

Glaring back at him Maggie scolded, "Please be quiet. People are looking at you!"

Chucky jumped off the bicycle, snarling, "So what! Fuck 'em!"

She threw her hands up in despair and anger and continued on her work out. Freddy shared his daughter's feelings too. He wanted Chucky out of the way, so that he too could enjoy the rest of the journey. His left hand slid into his back pocket where the pink fluffy hand cuffs where hidden. Maggie glanced at him and then advance towards one of the rowing machines. She programmed in another ten minute work out and was lost in thought, completely forgetting about her father and Chucky until something caught her attention. Her gaze turned towards her father as he leaned over the treadmill, attaching something or someone to the leg of the machine. Intrigued and slightly nervous she scuttled over. "What are you doing?"

He glanced over his shoulder, "One second"

Grunting in annoyance she gathered her belongings from the bench and ventured back over to the treadmill. Freddy stood aside to reveal Chucky handcuffed to the treadmill, his mouth gagged with a hanky. Alarmed Maggie could only stare in alarm.

"Now, don't say a word. Let's get out of here" Freddy chuckled darkly and dragged her out of the gym, leaving an extremely angry Chucky alone and bound to the treadmill.


	7. Dinner is Served

**Chapter 7: **Dinner Is Served

The time was ticking by quickly and it was just under half an hour until the glamorous event of having dinner at the Captain's table. Maggie had now changed into her elegant red gown and stunning red strapped sandals and was at her dressing table finishing off her makeup. Her hair was now straightened and hung just on her shoulders. Her hand shook as she placed down her mascara and reached out to grasp her red nail varnish but however she accidentally knocked down her small glass of wine over the carpet, "Damn it!"

Freddy came in from the balcony, "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting all fidgety and nervous ever sine you got back from the gym!"

She picked up her glass, "Well, I have every right to be, after what you did earlier!"

"Oh, here's me thinking that I was doing you…or should I say us a favour by getting rid of that little jackass!" He hissed.

"Look" Maggie sighed, "It's not that…it's just that I'm afraid that someone is going to find him"

"Really? Why?"

She looked at him and knew he think it was hilarious, "Well, you know Randy. When I went to his room earlier today to get them tickets I found out something rather weird about him. He has a very bizarre obsession with a doll"

"That doesn't surprise me"

"Well, it's not just any doll…you know"

He raised his eyebrow, "You mean? The good guy doll?"

She concurred.

Instantly a smile grew on Freddy's face and soon he burst out into a mad cackling fit, "This is great!"

"What?" Maggie cried, "I mean…what if Randy finds Chucky? He'll probably find him and keep him locked in his cabin and then you'll know what's going to happen? Chucky will transfer his soul into Randy and…"

Freddy raised his hand signalling her to stop, "So, what? As long as he is out of our way, who cares?"

She hesitantly nodded and a small glass of beer was shoved in her hand. She took a small sip and placed the glass on the mini bar. Freddy handed over his bladed glove and she placed it in a small safe in the bathroom under the sink. It was surprising that she had got him to agree with her to keep the glove in the cabin for the evening. "Look" glanced at his attire, "Can you please tuck in your shirt?"

He grunted and tucked the ends of his white shirt into his new trousers, "I'm ready, let's go!"

After applying some perfume - Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue - to her neck and wrists Maggie grabbed her small red purse and key departing the room followed by Freddy. "Now, I know the drink in here is going to be free for us as we are sitting at the captain's table, but that doesn't give you the right to get absolutely smashed and make a scene"

Freddy glimpsed at her and smiled cunningly. Soon, they had arrived at the entrance of the ballroom. There were about forty to fifty well dressed guests gathered about chatting away and contently sipping at their glasses of champagne that was being served by several waiters.

As they mingled among the guests Randy stepped out from the main ballroom. He was dressed in a flamboyant dark blue tuxedo, "Attention everyone! The ballroom is now open and up until 11pm there is s special offer at the bar. Two cocktails for the price of one and all drinks are half price. The dinner shall be served in approximately half an hour. If you wish to change your order please inform one of the waiters straight away. Enjoy your night"

He stepped to the side and the two large doors were slowly opened. The crowd began to file its way into the large and extremely extravagant room. Each of the large circular dining tables were beautifully laid out. They each had white dining cloths and had the finest silver cutlery and plates expertly placed out. In the centre of the tables were a small circle of cream scented candles and a large bucket of ice with a very expensive bottle of champagne. There were elegant crystal champagne glasses for each person at every table. To their immediate right was a long bar that was quickly forming a queue of eager men hoping for some drinks. Several waiters advanced from behind the bar area out to each table and began to pour the champagne into the glasses.

Maggie and Freddy waited patiently to be seated at their table and were soon approached by Randy, "Good evening. Please follow me and I'll show you to your table"

The duo swiftly walked after Randy and were greeted by the Captain and his fellow commanding officers as they stopped at their table. The four men were all dressed in their white sailing suits and on their right hand side of their chest were the different colours of pips indicating their commanding status upon the ship.

"Excuse me Captain" Randy intervened, "This is our special guest for the evening. Dr Maggie Burroughs and her father Freddy Krueger"

A fairly well built man in his early 50s with a white beard and moustache reached out to shake their hands, "Hello, I'm Captain Abraham and this is Commander Fisher and Lt Commander Haddock" he gestured towards a tall dark haired man and then to a fair haired green eyed man next to him, "This is Lt Greene"

Maggie glanced at a short man with dirty fair hair and moustache.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Maggie chirped.

Freddy murmured a quick 'hello' to the commanding crew and soon the group had settled into their seats, with Freddy and Maggie sitting beside each other. Lt Greene was to her right then to her father's left was Lt Commander Haddock and facing them were Commander Fisher and the Captain. About five minutes after being seated three waiters came to their table carrying bowls of vegetable soup and plates of bread rolls.

They silently began to eat their soup and rolls, while indulging in conversation. In the background you could hear pounding dance music getting the revellers in the mood for the evening's entertainment.

Lt Greene had just finished a very short conversation with Maggie discussing her line of work and how she was enjoying the trip. Freddy tapped her shoulder, "I want some more drink"

"OK" she murmured and beckoned over a passing waiter, "Excuse me can I have a glass of wine and…?"

"Two vodkas"

"Two? Isn't one enough?" she asked.

Freddy shrugged, "Well, you said the drink is free"

"OK. Make that two glasses of wine and two vodkas, please"

The waiter nodded and scurried away to fetch the drinks. Captain Abraham cleared his throat catching Maggie's attention, "So Dr Burroughs what line of work are you in?"

"I'm a child psychologist for a local youth shelter in Ohio" she smiled, "And please call me Maggie"

A deep scowl came from her left and she was roughly poked in her leg by Freddy. She angrily eyed him and was grateful that the waiter had arrived back with their drinks. She thanked the waiter and handed him a couple of dollars as a tip.

Freddy rapidly knocked back the first vodka to Maggie's alarm. She knew he wanted to get pissed and embarrass her, but she was determined that he wouldn't ruin her night, "So, Captain how long have you been working on the cruise ship?"

He placed down his soup spoon, "Well, I joined the US navy when I was nineteen and stayed there for about thirty years. Then shortly after leaving I decided to pursue a career in the cruise liner business. As I had such a long experience in the navy it wasn't long until I became Captain of this magnificent vessel"

She smiled and out of the corner of her eye noticed how Freddy knocked back his two vodkas in quick succession. "So, Captain Abraham have you ever crashed a ship?"

Maggie bit her bottom lip and nudged him warningly. The Captain puzzlingly looked at Freddy then shook his head, "No I haven't and hopefully I won't"

"Let's fucking hope so" Freddy muttered under his breath. Maggie gulped but was relieved that no one at the table overheard it. They began to finish off their starters and after a few seconds Maggie couldn't help but cringe in disgust and embarrassment as Freddy slurped his soup rather loudly. She stamped on his foot and whispered fiercely, "Stop it!"

He gave a sly smirk and curled his right arm around her shoulder, murmuring into her ear, "Now, c'mon Kat. Let's have some fun with these pricks"

She remained silent and soon the main meal was served. Maggie and Freddy had steak with peppered sauce, sauté potatoes and mixed vegetables. Captain Abraham and his Commander Fisher had the salmon with cream sauce, potatoes and vegetables. While Lt Commander Haddock and Lt Greene had the grilled chicken, potatoes and vegetables. Throughout the main meal the table ate quietly and once the empty plates were cleared from the table they began to order more drinks.

This time Freddy ordered a nice cool bottle of beer and contently sipped at it, musing over what mischievous thing to say next. He secretively tapped Maggie's knee from beneath the table. She nervously glimpsed at him as he leaned forward, "Excuse me, but I am really pleased with the dinner as I thought we were going to get chips and fish fingers!"

Captain Abraham titled his head to the side, "Pardon?"

"You look like that guy Captain Birdseye!"

An abrupt cough came from Maggie, "Please excuse my father's behaviour. I think he's had too much to drink"

The Captain nodded and accepted her apology on her father's behalf and before anything else could be said by Freddy, Randy appeared on the stage slightly worse for wear with a glass of champagne in his hand. "Attention gentlemen and lady" he smiled in the direction of Maggie, "Let tonight's entertainment begin! First we have some rather extravagant singers on stage. Please give them a warm welcome as they belt out their numerous smash hits!"

There was a vibrant round of applause from the crowd and soon the pounding intro of Diana Ross's song _Chain Reaction _blurred through the speakers. The red curtains were drawn revealing a tall man dressed in drag as the famous singer, wearing a black curly wig, silver sequin dress and silver high heel shoes. He took a few steps forward and started to dance to the music while singing in his best female voice to the tune.

The audience clapped along while a few men jumped onto the dance floor and boogied away to the song. Maggie smiled and sang along, clearing enjoying herself. The Diana Ross impersonator sang two more classis Diana Ross songs - _Stop in the Name of Love _and _Where Did Our Love Go?_

After the Diana Ross impersonator three more men appeared on stage all dressed as Tina Turner, Cher and Madonna respectfully and each of them sang two to three hits from the singer's careers to the pleasure of the boisterous crowd. As the last singer sang his last note the crowd applauded loudly, cheering with immense enthusiasm.

The singers gathered on stage and bowed to the audience. Randy walked out from the side curtain and waved the singers goodbye as they made their way off the stage, "Weren't they great?"

Freddy yawned loudly, completely bored out of his mind and knocked back the remaining contents of his beer. He turned towards the stage again as Randy took a deep breath, "Now our next act is something really special. It was hard to book them for this evening, but we did it! Please welcome straight from New York City…the fabulous Village People!"

Squeals and roars of delight swept across the ballroom as the crowd of gay men jumped to their feet in anticipation. The intro to the song 'Macho Man' blared from the speakers and one by one the Village People filed out from behind the stage, all dressed in their infamous costumes of the Policeman, Indian, Sailor, Cowboy and construction worker.

The danced a well thought out routine and got the crowd in a wild frenzy with outrageous flips and somersaults. Once the song came to an end they embarked into their next song, _Go West_. Maggie bobbed her head to the beat and clapped along to her father's disgust. After it was finished they sang two more of their classic hits -_ In the Navy_ and _Can't Stop the Music_ and soon formed in a straight line ready to sing their last song of the night. There was a linger of excitement then a loud blast of music from the sound system. The group of artists began to sing, "Young man…"

Maggie smiled brightly and hummed along to the tune of _YMCA_, however Freddy slumped back in his chair wishing that this absurd spectacle would be over and soon. He glanced up to the stage to see the group of men separate and venture out into the crowd. Maggie watched inquisitively and rather anxiously as the cowboy danced his way over to her, eyeing her cheekily. He whipped out his toy water gun and aimed it straight at her, getting ready to fire her with water. Instinctively she threw her hands up to cover her face but was stunned to see the cowboy turning his toy gun at Freddy at the last second, squirting him with a blast of water.

Freddy glared at the cowboy who spun on his heel and jiggled his way back onto the stage. Maggie slowly turned to face Freddy who quickly snatched a spare sharp steak knife and stood, seething with rage. "Don't you dare" Maggie tugged him sharply back down onto his seat.

A minute later the village people had finished their final song and it signalled that their time on the stage had come to an end. The audience roared thunderously, giving the group a standing ovation. But Freddy remained in his seat. After a matter of minutes the partygoers had managed to calm down, settling back in their seats and Randy breathlessly walked back onto the stage, "My god…that was fantastic!"

Freddy scoffed, "Boring more like"

Randy wiped the sweat from his forehead with a small handkerchief, "Now, we have a few more acts before the disco begins. The disco will be on until 2am and if you have any requests you'd like to be played please feel free! Our next act is one that came up at the very last minute; it's a ventriloquist comedy act. Please show your support"

The curtains were slowly drawn, revealing an extremely nervous man named Barry who was in his early twenties perched on a brown stool. On his lap was a small doll with a mop of red hair, both of them were dressed in black tuxedos. Maggie grasped the edge of the table, her heart beating loudly in her chest. The doll looked so familiar. Barry cleared his throat and started to talk when a husky familiar voice sneered, "Get this pole out of my ass!"

The crowd gasped, while some sniggered in amusement. Barry gulped and looked down at the doll, who instantly came alive twisting his head around to glare angrily at him, "Want to play with Chucky, fucker?"

Screaming with fright he jerked backwards and fell onto the stage. The concerned crowd got to their feet but weren't able to see anymore as the red curtains were swiftly drawn shut.


	8. Jaws or Piranha?

**Chapter 8**: Jaws or Piranha?

Turning to face each other Freddy and Maggie whispered in unison, "It's Chucky!"

They quickly rushed across the dance floor towards the side entrance to the stage. Pushing past several curious members of staff they eventually got to the ventriloquist who sat shaking and sobbing on the floor, "It's alive, god damn it! I know it is!"

Maggie cleared her throat and stepped forward, taking a quick look down at Chucky. He quickly winked at her mischievously, "Excuse me, can I help?"

One of the drag acts - Cher - turned to face her, "Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor and I was wondering if you need my assistance?"

"Well, are you a psychiatrist? As I think he needs one!"

"I am a child psychiatrist, but I have been trained in situations like this" Maggie stated simply.

The man glared up at her, "I am not crazy. It's real, the doll is fucking real. You've got to believe me!"

Maggie bit her bottom lip and knelt beside him. She clutched Chucky and gasped, "My god, I was wondering where this doll went to" she gazed at the disturbed man, "You see this doll is mine. Did you find it at the gym? I left it there by accident this afternoon!"

"So, do you know it's alive too?" he asked.

"Um, well. It's not alive. It's a unique type of doll" they all stared at her, wondering what she meant. She glanced at them and then at Chucky, thinking of what to say, "It has a small microchip inside its body that makes it able to react to situations and events"

"Like what?" a man mocked, "How to react having a pole stuck up its ass?"

There was a trickle of laughter from the crowd gathered around. Maggie pushed back her shoulders and proceeded to tickle Chucky, hoping that he had caught on to her idea and would react in the way she wanted. He opened his mouth, giggling, "Stop it! That tickles" She raised an eyebrow, "You see?"

She reached out a hand to the young man and pulled him up from the ground, "Are you on any medication?"

"No" he replied.

"Have you used any drugs lately?"

He glanced about, nodding, "I had a joint before I came on stage. I thought it would help calm my nerves"

Another one of the drag queens - Diana Ross - stepped forward, shaking his head, "Well, that solves it! He's fucking stoned!"

The crowd laughed again and soon they began to disperse into the back stage area. "I'll get the clothes he was wearing when I found him" the ventriloquist muttered and hurried back to his changing room. A few minutes later he arrived back with the Good Guy Doll attire. They exchanged their goodbyes and departed on their separate ways.

Maggie let out a long sigh of relief, thankful that she got Chucky back. They walked across the dance floor towards the exit of the ballroom when Randy headed over to them, "Excuse me Dr Burroughs?"

She turned to face him, smiling sweetly, "Yes?"

He glanced at Chucky then raised his gaze back to her, "I know this may seem rather abrupt, but I was listening at the back of the stage about your doll. And I was wondering if you would consider coming to a deal to sell the doll…to me? As you already know I am an avid fan of the Good Guy Doll and I would happily pay as much as you want for it"

Freddy lightly tapped her back, eager for her to get rid of Chucky. But she wasn't about to. "Um, I have to say even though I know how much you adore the Good Guy Doll, I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. You see I bought this doll for my friend's little boy. He's only five and I promised him I would buy this doll as a present" she smiled apologetically, "I'm really sorry. But I'm sure if you check the toy store on the promenade they will probably have other dolls in stock. Goodnight"

Randy nodded sadly. Slowly, his body went tense with anger. Damn it, he would get his hands on that doll. He _had _to.

Soon, the trio of hapless holiday makers arrived back at Maggie's room. Chucky jumped out of Maggie's arms and hurried into the bathroom, getting ready to change into his original attire. He began to close the bathroom door, but was stopped by Maggie, "What are you going to do in there?"

"Hey, you know a guy needs some privacy too?" he snapped.

"What's wrong?" Freddy smirked, "Are you afraid we might see your plastic dick?"

The doll began to bawl his fists up in anger, "You fucker!"

"Hey, please don't start fighting. Okay?" Maggie shouted, "Now, I'm away to bed and so you both know the drill by now. Out on the balcony and if you are going to have a drink…"

"Well, I'm not. I'm rather tired myself" Freddy interrupted and yawned loudly. He took off his black jacket and kicked off his shoes, sliding into the chair on the balcony.

Once Chucky had vacated the bathroom Maggie scuttled in and began to undo her hair and remove her makeup using cleansing wipes. After changing into a cool pair of cream cotton pyjamas she headed straight to bed. Freddy turned around in his seat calling out, "Goodnight"

She crawled into bed, wondering what Freddy was up to. As he usually didn't go to bed this early and he wasn't even having a drink of beer or anything. "Um, goodnight" she replied.

"So, you want to play some poker?" Chucky asked and climbed onto the table.

"No, I'm going to get some sleep" Freddy responded.

Chucky blinked in astonishment, he was turning down a game of poker! Something was definitely amiss. He scratched his mop of red hair and settled as best he could on the spare seat and soon drifted off to sleep.

Freddy smiled to himself as he watched Chucky drift off. The only real reason he wanted to sleep was to get into Simon's dream and carry out a nice gory kill. His blades had been twitching to carve something up for the last few days and Simon was the perfect remedy. As he closed his eyes Freddy mused over a good way to murder Simon, something inventive and unique.

Down the hallway in room 478 Simon slept soundly in his room. He lay on his back wearing only a pair of black boxer shorts. The light in the room dimmed as the surroundings began to distort, changing into the bathing area on the top deck. Simon now lay on a deckchair a few metres from the swimming pool. He stirred in his sleep and groaned, opening his eyes to stare at the twinkling stars above him in the velvet night sky. He gradually sat up, glancing around at the deck and noticed that he was the only one there. Swinging his legs over the side of the deckchair he pushed himself up, taking a few uneasy steps forward just a few feet from the edge of the pool. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" he called out.

Several seagulls squawked loudly in the midnight air as they flew overhead. His head twisted up to the sky, watching as they soared past. From the swimming pool to his side a long thick pinkish tentacle from what seemed like an octopus slithered out of the water, sliding across the wooden deck towards his ankles. It swiftly wrapped around them both and yanked him head first into the pool. His arms splashed frantically in the depths of the water as he was pulled in deeper. He opened his mouth to scream, but he swallowed a gush of water hindering his air supply. Suddenly the tentacle's grip loosened and Simon managed to kick it away and swam with his remaining strength to the surface. He breathed in deeply and coughed out whatever water was in his mouth, "Uh…what the fuck"

He paddled over to the side and started to climb out when he was jerked back into the middle of the pool by an invisible entity. Simon swirled around as a dark gritty laugh echoed throughout the deck. Freddy smiled back at him as he floated leisurely at the edge of the pool wearing a red and green set of Speedo goggles. "Alright Simon? Enjoying your midnight swim?"

The terrified boy didn't respond.

"You know" Freddy continued, "I must be the only person who never really liked jaws. You know what I prefer?"

Simon shook his trembling head.

Freddy grinned manically, "Piranha"

Simon gasped and watched as Freddy slipped underneath the water. He kicked his legs to swim towards the edge of the pool, but was stunned to discover that they were bound to two thick metal shackles. "Fuck" he growled. He tugged violently at the shackles with his feet but it was no use, he was a sitting duck. There was a few minutes of silence as he refrained from wasting anymore energy. But then it began. From the watery depths below there was an eerie sound of chattering, becoming louder with each passing second. Abruptly Simon roared out in agony as something sharp repeatedly nibbled at his feet nipping away at his tender flesh. He let out another deafening scream as literally several dozen piranhas broke the surface. The had red and green scaly skin with sharp pointy teeth. Staring at them with rising panic, he wondered what the hell they were waiting for…

One by one they edge towards him and then suddenly lunged upon him, snapping and biting at his skin. He fought bravely by trying to swipe them away, but in the end it was useless. They systematically ate small chunks of his skin and steadily blood flowed from decimated body. He fought until the end trying to fend them off, but soon his fight for life slipped away and his dead corpse floated faced down in the water with numerous parts of his flesh and skin ripped from his body, showing his inner muscle tissue. Freddy's triumphant laughter resonated throughout the dream, but he knew the most important thing to do next was to keep this a secret from Katherine.


	9. Hurricane

**Chapter 9**: Hurricane

Maggie stirred from her sleep at approximately 9am. She stretched her arms high above her head, yawning loudly. Glancing to her right she saw a steaming mug of coffee waiting for her. Her gaze turned towards the balcony where Freddy silently ate at his large fry. "Did you get me this me this coffee?" she called over to him.

He shifted around in his seat, "Yeah, I ordered breakfast too. Yours is underneath the cover" he pointed at a large silver plate covering her food.

"Oh" she mumbled, "So, I guess you ordered it on my room service bill?"

"Yep" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and took a few sips of her coffee. Climbing slowly out of bed she slipped into her cream slippers and ventured out onto the balcony. Setting down her mug she lifted the cover to see a few rounds of toast, scrambled egg and a glass of orange juice. Taking a slice of toast Maggie began to nibble away hopeful that food would subside her aching pains of a hangover that rumbled in her stomach.

Suddenly a male scream pierced the air from the corridor. Maggie jerked around and rushed towards the door, "What the hell?"

"Wait" Freddy shouted, "Where are you going to?"

"To find out what the scream was" Maggie replied and flung open the door. She glanced up and down the corridor and immediately noticed a crowd of men gathering at a cabin about 100 metres down to her left. "Something's happened"

Freddy walked over to her, "Perhaps you shouldn't interfere"

"They may need my help" she shot back and quickly rushed down the corridor towards the men. Freddy turned back into the cabin. Damn it, this was all he needed. She was going to find out, but sure he was in the room all night and there wouldn't be any fingerprints to indicate that he was the culprit. So, he would be safe.

Maggie strode down the corridor and cleared her throat as she approached a few horrified men, "Excuse me? What has happened?"

A shaking Randy appeared from behind the crowd, his eyes red from crying. He took a long shaky breath, before uttering, "My god, he's dead. Simon is dead"

"Simon?" Maggie glanced at the cabin door, "Do you know him?"

"I've seen him about the ship and would often talk to him; he was only nineteen from what he told me…he was such a nice boy"

Nodding silently Maggie slowly slipped into the room, eyeing the devastation with awe. There was blood splattered across the wall behind the bed and along the carpet and side dresser. A thin cream sheet covered the corpse lying sprawled on the bed with a leg dangling off the bed. From what she could see it seemed that a part of Simon's foot had been severed, actually a few of his toes were missing. She gulped nervously and reached out for the rim of the cream sheet. From behind her Randy stepped into the doorway, "Don't. It's not a pretty sight"

She took note of his advice, but knew she had to see his body. Slowly, she trailed the sheet off the corpse and her breath immediately caught in her throat. The sight was indeed ghastly. Simon's body was covered in various sizes of bite marks. Pieces of his flesh were missing as if he had been constantly nibbled and munched at. Blood stains covered the vast majority of the bed and parts of his flesh were scattered about. Maggie forced herself to look at the decimate face of the corpse that also had parts of its skin missing, while the rest of the flesh was sprinkled in blood. As she studied the face she could vaguely remember who the boy was. It was just a few days before where she noticed that her father was smiling at him.

Walking backward she exited the room and swirled around to the crowd, "I've never seen anything like this in all my life" she gasped.

"It's as though Hannibal Lecter was having a late night snack" came a rather cruel reply from a man at the back.

There were a few gasps of outrage from the other men, while Maggie gritted her teeth in anger, "What? This isn't the time to be making jokes. Someone has been murdered!"

The man apologetically shrugged his shoulders. "So, who found him?" Maggie asked.

A tall man dressed in Engine room clothing stepped forward, "I found him. I work with him in the engine room. He works there and was meant to be in for work at half 8 am, however he never turned up. The commander asked me to go and check his room. The door was locked and it didn't matter how many times I knocked the door, he wouldn't answer. So, I called on one of the porters to open the door"

Maggie rubbed her head, "So, does anyone know if anyone would want to kill him? Did he have any quarrels with anyone?"

"No, he was generally liked by everyone"

She nodded once and turned to Randy who had wisely shut Simon's cabin door, "Has the captain been notified?"

"Yes" Randy stated simply, "I think we should corner the cabin off from the rest of the passengers and crew. Once we reach our first Caribbean Island we can let the authorities deal with this situation. I think the Captain is going to move the body to a concealed part of the boat and have it guarded by a few of the senior members of the crew"

"Good idea. I'm just uh…going back to my cabin" Maggie stuttered and spun on her heel back towards her room. There was something nagging at the back of her mind about this murder. She knew her father had something to do with this. As she stormed into her cabin she slammed the door behind her, "Did you do it?" she glared at Freddy.

He cocked his head to the side and replied innocently, "What?"

"You know what I mean! There is some young man lying dead in a blood of his own blood! It was as though someone or something had taken hundreds of chunks out of his flesh! It was…disgusting! I want to know if you have anything to do with it."

Freddy took a few small steps towards her and stared intently into her eyes, "Katherine I was asleep all night. How could I have murdered him? Hmm?"

Chucky tugged at Maggie's leg, "He's right Maggie, he didn't move an inch all last night. I was awake most of the night so I know it wasn't anything to do with him"

She glanced down at Chucky then back at Freddy, narrowing her eyes. She still wasn't convinced, "I think it was you, it has all your hallmarks!"

"Think what you like Katherine, but I never killed that little shit. Okay?" he hissed, "You know there is another psychotic killer on this boat, perhaps it was Chucky?"

"What? Hell no, it wasn't me! I don't have any sharp teeth…see?" he smiled and pointed furiously at his mouth, "They are plastic!"

She sighed and wearily looked out at the overcast sky, "Damn…it looks like it's going to rain"

** x x x x**

It was now just past mid-day and the trio of hapless vacationers were in one of the main bars on the promenade. They stared gloomily out the large oval window, gazing at the black clouds rumbling above in the sky. Heavy rain pelted down from the heavens, while thunder roared and lightening flashed vigorously. It was more than just a little rain, but a hurricane! It wasn't a smooth sailing to say the least. The cruise liner was now rocking from side to side as the waves crashed against it's sides. There were rumours circulating throughout the ship that a name had been chosen for the hurricane and to Freddy's delight it was supposed to be named 'Frederick'.

Chucky turned around to glare at Maggie, "Yeah…just a little rain you said. You don't half talk a load of shit!"

"How was I supposed to know we would sail into a hurricane?" she retorted, " I don't know everything…"

Freddy scoffed loudly, "You don't need to tell me that, I already know you're a stupid bitch!"

Her eyes narrowed with fiery rage and slowly she stood from her seat, "For that little comment you're not getting a drink!"

He shrugged his shoulders as she walked away from the table towards the bar where a queue had formed. Glancing quickly over his shoulder Chucky climbed onto Maggie's stool and leaned towards Freddy, "So…did you do it?"

"What?"

"Did you murder that boy? Simon?" Chucky asked inquisitively.

Freddy stared silently at him, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He gave a quick nod, "Yes, but keep quiet"

He smiled mischievously and adjusted his position on the stool. A loud clap of thunder boomed throughout the dark sky startling Chucky who jumped slightly.

Freddy smirked, "You're afraid of thunder, you pussy!"

"I am not!" he declared fiercely, "It just startled me"

"Fucking liar! You're nothing but a scaredy cat!"

Chucky flicked his middle finger and snarled, "Fuck you!!" Quickly the stool that he was sitting on began to slide across the wooden floor as the ship lurched sharply on it's side. The red haired doll screamed loudly as the stool continued to veer across the floor passed a bewildered Maggie who was arriving back from the bar with a glass of white wine.

She turned her head around just in time to see Chucky toppling down a small staircase with several loud thumps. Rushing over she came to a stop at the top step glaring down at the little doll. Two of his limbs were now disconnected from his plastic body. He looked up at her, crying for help.

As she began to descend the staircase the ship tilted to the side yet again and Maggie swiftly lost her balance. Her knees buckled beneath her as she staggered down the stairs, her slim body slamming savagely off each step and with a sharp crash her head shattered against the hard concrete floor. Slowly, her eyes closed shut as she fell unconscious.


	10. Captain Jack Who?

**Chapter 10**: Captain Who?

Freddy crouched over the unconscious Maggie. He gently slapped her face a few times, hoping to wake her. She stirred slightly and was soon jolted awake by a sharp slap to the side of her face. Maggie groaned and glared at him, "Damn it…okay I'm awake"

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and glanced around the bar. To her left Chucky was now back in one piece while her glass of wine was scattered around her feet. Sighing she gradually got to her feet and gingerly touched her head that was pounding with pure agony.

"That was a nasty fall you had" Freddy commented.

"Fucking tell me about it. You think I should take a job up as a stunt double or something" she replied sarcastically.

He chuckled and grabbed Chucky from the floor, "Let's get back to the cabin"

Glancing outside Maggie noticed that the hurricane was beginning to subside and that the rain was now a steady mizzle. "How long was I out cold for?"

"Uh, I don't know" Freddy mumbled.

"You don't know?" she cried.

"Well, I wasn't counting the minutes you know!"

She threw her hands up in defence and soothingly rubbed her throbbing head, "Okay, you don't have to snap! Please don't shout…my head is sore enough as it is"

He shrugged his shoulders and followed her as she made her way across the bar lounge towards the exit. "Miss Burroughs?" Came a familiar voice from behind. Maggie looked over her shoulder to see Randy trotting up to her, "How are you? I hope you're okay after this morning's horrific finding"

"I'm fine" she smiled, "though I'm still in some shock about it. Hopefully once we dock at our first island the authorities can deal with it"

"Well, I know that the captain has decided to dock at Tortuga in the next hour or so and so hopefully things will progress quickly" he muttered, "To let you know I think there are some excursions on this island seeing as it was supposedly a pirate island in the 17th and 18th centuries"

Her face lit up becoming immensely interested, "Really? That sounds fascinating!"

"I know" Randy glanced at the Good Guy Doll, "Please excuse me, I have some messages to do. Hope the rest of your day is good"

Maggie nodded and waved goodbye as they went their separate ways.

An hour had passed and now the cruise liner had docked at Tortuga and most of the passengers had ventured ashore into the glorious sunny afternoon. There were several luxurious hotels dotted about the seafront with a few bars and restaurants adjacent to them. In the main street and square there were local islanders trying to tempt the vacationers with home made ornaments and other gifts.

About a mile or two from the dock was a long golden beach where Maggie, Freddy and Chucky were idling walking along. Maggie was a few feet in front of them, her face white with horror from what Freddy had done a few seconds previously, "That was disgusting! What you did to that turtle was hideous; you literally ripped his body from this shell! You're sick!!"

"Thanks" he grinned sinfully, "I take that as a compliment!"

There was a small wooden pier a few yards ahead. Maggie quickened her pace and walked onto the pier, heading towards the very edge where she sat down and stared lazily out at the Caribbean ocean. Soon her mind began to wonder about what life would have been like many centuries ago and if what Randy had mentioned to her earlier was true, did pirates really live on this island? "Do you think what Randy said was true?" she muttered out loud and turned towards Freddy and Chucky who sat two feet behind her.

"What?" Freddy grumbled.

"About pirates living here. Do you think that's true?"

He leaned back on his arms and exasperatedly let out a long sigh, "That is just a load of bullshit!"

She turned around and glared, "Well, you never know. I didn't believe about you and all that dream stuff but after seeing what I saw with my own eyes it changed my perspective!"

"I don't know. Whatever, I honestly couldn't give a shit" he shrugged and got to his feet.

She dipped her feet into the salty water and swirled her toes around in the water for a few seconds. Freddy tapped his right foot loudly, "Are you going to sit there all day?"

"Ugh, I'm coming damn it!" she snapped and slipped on her white flip flops and scurried after them as they made their way back to the beach.

**x x x x **

It was now night time and darkness had consumed the entire island. It seemed different, not modern. But old as in 17th century times. Instead of the huge glorious metal structure of the cruise liner lying in the dock, there were several wooden pirate ships. The most infamous of them was the Black Pearl, which belonged to the eccentric Captain Jack Sparrow. There was a slight chill in the night air, causing the sails and pirate flat to flutter gently. At the front of the Black Pearl Captain Jack Sparrow stood, humming softly to himself the famous pirate song '_Yo ho ho'_. He swigged back a fairly large bottle of rum which seemed to hardly have much left in it. Shaking the bottle he squinted his eyes to figure out how much contents were left in the bottle. He knocked back the remainder of his drink and threw the empty bottle into the murky sea, "Rum" he murmured, "Must get more rum"

Staggering forward he began to head towards the gangplank to venture on shore.

A voice called from behind, "Captain? Where are ye heading off to at this hour?"

Jack turned around to face the owner of this voice, Gibbs. "To get more rum. It is needed" he stated and adjusted his red bandana underneath his hat.

"Aye" Gibbs muttered and watched as Jack staggered down the gangplank to shore. From the various small drinking dens scattered the bay there was shouting, music and general noise caused from excess consumption of alcohol. Jack ventured forward a few feet then stopped as a flashing light from his left alerted him. Turning slowly he noticed a strange silver mist emanating from about one hundred yards down the shore. With curiosity getting the better of him he began to saunter down towards the strange vapour that was slowly becoming longer and wider in size. "What the bugger?" he whispered to himself. He was now about three feet away from it and slowly reached out his hand to dip his fingers into the mist. Inch by inch he pushed his hand further into the mist until half his arm had disappeared.

Suddenly he became extremely light headed and groaned softly. Before he could pull his hand out of the mist all his strength evaporated from his body and he fell face forward into the mist, completely disappearing.

Hours had passed and soon the hazy orange sun was beginning to rise over the calm ocean. Captain Jack Sparrow was starting to stir from his drunken induced slumber, but still he wanted more rum. He spat out some sand and pushed himself to his knees, groggily looking about the shore. He blinked twice. There was something strangely amiss. Everything was different, really different. He quickly got to his feet and swirled around back to the docking area, but there was no Black Pearl. Actually there were no pirate ships anywhere in the bay, except for this huge white ship approximately 150 times the size of the Black Pearl and seemed to be made in steel, it was the first ship that he had ever seen built like this. His eyes scanned the area scrutinizing every building and person that was up this early. It seemed that they had weird dress sense and weren't pirates. But Jack didn't know that he wasn't dreaming and that he was catapulted into the early 21st century. Shaking his head slightly, he knew he had to be in a very bizarre dream. As for this ship, he wanted to know more about it and what it was actually like inside.

Half an hour later Jack had surprisingly made his way un-noticed onto the huge ship. Once on board he received a few peculiar looks from some of the passengers. But they had just assumed that he was one of the passengers coming home form a pirates theme night at the one of the bars or nightclubs on shore. Jack had made it down into the cabin corridors and was steadily making his way through the hallways, but had soon become lost. The ship was so big! How many people would be needed to sail such a ship this enormous?

He stopped and wondered what way to head. From the corridor to his immediate left the sound of running footsteps could be faintly heard. Becoming alert he whirled around to the corridor and was instantly slammed into by Maggie who was too busy looking in her bag for her room key. She stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground with a soft thump.

Maggie jerked her head up to the man who had collided with her and slowly her mouth popped open in awe. Jack politely took off his hat and reached out for her, "Pardon me missy, let me help you up"

Blushing slightly Maggie smiled back, "Um, thank you"

Jack grinned back and placed his hat back on. Maggie glanced at his teeth that had gold crowns on several of them. Shifting uneasily on her feet she didn't know what to do or say, who the hell was this guy anyway?

"There you are!" called Freddy from behind them.

"Ssh" Maggie hissed turning around to face him. Freddy had Chucky clutched tightly in his arms and curiously glimpsed at the man behind her. "Who's this?"

"I don't know…I think he's lost"

"What the fuck is he dressed like?" Freddy snapped.

"Shut up!" Maggie warned and turned back to the man in question, "Um, excuse me? What is your name and uh are you lost by any chance?"

"My name is Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl" Jack replied and bowed ever so slightly.

"Captain Jack who?" Chucky finally spoke.

Jerking back a bit Jack glared at the doll, amazed and worried at the same time. "Is that doll under a voodoo curse?"

Maggie nodded, "Something like that. Are you dressed as a pirate?"

"I AM a pirate sweetheart"

Freddy rolled his eyes and cackled loudly, "Captain Jack, huh? It's more like Captain Jackass!"

In a blink of an eye Jack swiftly drew his sword and aimed it at the middle of Freddy's throat, "What did ye say mate?"

"N-Nothing" Freddy stuttered.

Slowly, Maggie stepped in between them. Jack gradually placed his sword back in it's holder, "I apologise for my father's rude outburst. Let me introduce ourselves properly. My name is Maggie Burroughs, this is Freddy Krueger and that doll…well he's called Chucky. I was surprised that he could walk and talk too. Um, perhaps we should go to my cabin and then you can explain how you came onto this ship?"

Thirty minutes had passed and Captain Jack had explained to them more about his life in what he had said was the late 17th century and the strange mist he saw the previous night on the shore. He also explained how he had fallen through the strange vapour and somehow made his way here to the present day. Maggie sat on the edge of her bed, captivated by his story.

Freddy and Chucky immediately laughed off this absurd idea and whispered to her that this guy was some nut job who needed to be locked up. Maggie on the other hand ignored this comment and looked back at Jack who was still in awe at the luxurious style this room was fitted out in. His eyes were firmly planted on the CD player, TV and DVD player seeing as this was his first time ever seeing them. "I still can't understand…what are they again?"

Smiling Maggie picked the small grey mote control and aimed it at the TV switching it on. The room was soon filled with the sound of explosions and gun shots as an action movie was being showed. Jack jerked back on the bed and withdrew his pistol and directed it towards the screen. Waving her arms frantically Maggie stepped in front of the pistol and swiftly turned off the screen, "It is okay. It's only a television, it shows you things. It's not dangerous. Do you want something to drink?"

He nodded, "Aye, rum. Plenty of it"

She walked over to the mini-bar and browsed through the remaining bottles of alcohol, "Rum…I don't think we have any of that"

"How about giving him some vodka?" Freddy suggested as he downed a shot of the beverage.

Maggie glanced at Jack nervously, "Um, perhaps he should stick to what he knows. I mean it seems to me that he is already drunk"

"A small vodka and coke won't do him any harm" Freddy grinned.

Sighing loudly she knew that whatever she said would not deter Freddy from giving their new visitor a drink and so climbed onto the bed and turned the TV back on, surfing each channel until something caught her attention. Glancing at Jack she saw him take a sip of his alcoholic beverage, "Nice"

"Want another?" Freddy asked and led Jack out onto the balcony. Maggie knew it was going to be a very _long_ day.

**Author's Note:** I apologise if Jack Sparrow was out of character, I'm not used to writing his character.


	11. End of the Journey

**Chapter 11: **End of the Journey

She knew it was a very bad idea when Freddy gave Jack that glass of vodka and coke. But now it was way too late. About three hours had passed and more than half a bottle of vodka had been drunk and she was pestered into ordering a bottle of rum to the room to Jack's delight.

Freddy and Jack were more or less drunk and were raucously singing what she believed was to be an old pirate song.

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
The mate was fixed by the boatswain's pike  
The boatswain brained with a marlinspike  
And cookey's throat was marked belike  
It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

_Fifteen men of the whole ship's list  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
The skipper lay with his nob in gore  
Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore  
And the scullion he was stabbed times four  
And there they lay, and the soggy skies  
Dripped all day long in up-staring eyes  
In murk sunset and foul sunrise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

Glancing out to the balcony, she noticed that Jack was now swaying back and forth with the bottle of rum in his hand singing that damn pirate song for what seemed like the hundredth time. Climbing from the bed she made her way towards the entrance to the balcony, "Please can you keep the noise down a bit? I'm getting a headache"

Jack turned around, nearly stumbling over a chair, "Sorry lassie"

She was about to turn back into the room when her attention was caught as it seemed that the boat was moving, "What the hell?"

Following her gaze Freddy let out a sigh, "Thank Satan! We're on the move again"

"What about Jack?" Maggie snapped, "He isn't from here, he has to go back to his own time or whatever it is!"

"There are no sails" Jack commented as hung over the balcony, studying the exterior of the ship more closely. "How can it sail with no sails?"

"It's a long story" Freddy muttered.

"I'm going to see where we are heading to next" Maggie rushed towards the cabin door, quickly followed by Freddy and the others. They arrived at the entrance to the promenade to find a large crowd of revellers near a small café. There was a slight commotion as Randy tried in vain to calm them. "Please, I'm sure they will resolve the situation as soon as they can" he pleaded strongly.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked and rushed to his side.

He turned to her and smiled warmly, "Miss Burroughs. Please relax. It seems as though despite us setting sail for our next island there seems to be a small computer malfunction due to the hurricane. But it is being worked on for a solution as we speak"

It was as though a tonne of bricks had slammed at full force into her body. This seriously wasn't happening. What else could go wrong?

A piercing siren erupted through the air startling the crowd who shrieked and roared in terror. One of the members of the engine crew rushed out of a nearby doorway straight towards Randy and whispered in his ear. Randy gulped his face tight with fear as he turned back towards the crowd, "Attention everyone, please. I have some disturbing news. It appears that we have lost all control of navigation and a several fires have broken out in several areas of the ship. So um…abandon ship!!!"

Maggie watched as he rushed out of the promenade liked a scared cat running from a ravenous dog. The crowd followed quickly after him more than likely heading straight towards the life boats. "I think we should get the fuck off this ship" she finally stated.

Chucky jumped out of Freddy's arms onto the floor, "You know that's the wisest thing you have said all week"

She took a quick swipe at him with her right foot but missed as he charged towards the deck. Freddy quickly pursued him followed by Maggie and Jack. It was absolute chaos, with men running everywhere wanting to reach a lifeboat as soon as possible. The first few lifeboats were filling swiftly and so they ventured further down the deck.

Jack glanced at the ocean, noticing a small island about half a mile away, "Perhaps we should swim"

"What? Do you think that is a good idea?" Freddy asked.

The captain nodded and started to climb over the railing, "Aye, we can make it to that island out there. Savy?"

"But what do we do…?" Maggie began but he took heed to her and expertly dove into crystal blue sea.

Freddy came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder, "Can you swim Kat?"

"Of course I can!" she barked.

He turned away and jumped over the railings into the sea below, leaving Maggie and Chucky behind.

"Well, babes. I'm away here" Chucky muttered and squeezed through the bars of the railings, tumbling awkwardly into the waters. Heaving a grunt in annoyance Maggie slowly clambered over the railings and jumped feet first into the sea.

Swimming with all their might they headed away from the cruise liner and stopped approximately one hundred yards from the boat. Maggie spun her head around towards the ship seeing that there was smoke billowing out of several cabin windows.

"Hurry, there may be sharks in these waters" Jack warned from up ahead.

Maggie jolted forward at this piece of news and swam with all her vigour past Freddy and Chucky towards the island. After a few minutes of hard strenuous swimming they had arrived at the small island. They staggered onto the island, collapsing onto the sand with exhaustion . "H-how the hell are we meant to get off this island, huh?" Maggie spluttered between gasps.

"Well, I know how I am. I'm heading back to my own paradise…the boiler room" Freddy remarked.

"What? And you're leaving me with these two?"

He smiled, "Isn't life a bitch?" and in a puff of green and red smoke disappeared.

"BASTARD!" Maggie roared out loud.

She slowly buried her head in her hands and closed her eyes, trying to comprehend and find a way out of the situation she was in. From behind her someone called out her name over and over again. It seemed to become louder with each passing second. But she never flinched a muscle, just stayed in her position.

But soon she allowed her eyes to open and was stunned to realise that she was now lying at the bottom of the steps in the bar lobby. Freddy was knelt at her side, "So, you've finally woken up? Some fall huh?"

"Uh…is the ship okay? Where's Jack Sparrow?" she grumbled groggily.

Freddy scratched his chin, seemingly puzzled at her question, " The ship is fine and uh…who is Jack?"

She pushed herself to a sitting position, "Um, I think I had the most strangest dream ever. There was this pirate called Captain Jack Sparrow and the ship had this malfunction and we had to abandon ship! Where are we now?"

"We're going to be docking at Jamaica soon. It seems as though the ship won't be sailing on any further"

"Damn, some vacation that was" she muttered but a thought crossed her mind, "Well, you know what it's not over for me. I'll book myself into a nice hotel for a few days"

"Need any company?" Freddy smirked.

"No thanks" she retorted and looked about for Chucky, "Where's the red head?"

Freddy pulled her up and chortled, "Well, it's rather amusing. Randy saw you falling and came over to check on you. But…he snatched Chucky and ran off"

"Did you not stop him?"

"No"

She slowly began to follow Freddy towards the exit back to her cabin, "Well, I hope nothing nasty happens to Randy"

Just under an hour later Maggie had finished packing her suitcase and the ship had now docked at the island of Jamaica. Instead of making her way towards the exit of the boat to make way onto land, she was asked by Freddy to meet him near the engine room to say their farewells. It was risky getting down to that section of the ship seeing as it was off limits for passengers. But he was adamant and so there she was waiting rather impatiently for him to show up.

He soon appeared from the engine room, smiling. "So, what is that you have dragged me down here for?" Maggie questioned.

"Well, nothing really. Thought I would just say goodbye"

"Um, well bye. How are you going to get back to your world?"

He chuckled to himself, "In the next half an hour there is going to be a big bang down here"

Maggie raised an eyebrow in wonder, "You're going to blow yourself up?"

"Yeah" he nodded once, "That's the plan. So, you better get out of here"

She clutched the handle of her suitcase, "Well, thanks for a memorable vacation"

He waved goodbye and watched as she made her way down the corridor. Soon, she had arrived on shore and stood at the side of the road wondering what hotel to book into. Glancing back at the ship she knew that the explosion would have occurred by now and she wished that it would be the last time she ever would lay eyes on her father. But sometimes you don't always get what you wished for…

_**Author's Note**_: Hope you enjoyed and please review, thanks.


End file.
